El Campamento Mestizo lee La Pirámide Roja
by Grytherin18
Summary: En el Olimpo reciben una extraña nota en la que les pide que asistan al Campamento Mestizo para leer sobre la guerra contra Apofis. Libros 1/3.
1. Dioses griegos y dioses egipcios

**_Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic. Un crossover entre Percy Jackson y Crónicas de Kane._**

**_Se sitúa una semana más tarde de los acontecimientos de "El hijo de Sobek". Los griegos se encuentran entre "El último dios del Olimpo" y "El Héroe Perdido"._**

**_Los egipcios se encuentran después de "La Sombra de la Serpiente"_**

**_¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!_**

**_Recomiendo leer antes la saga de las Crónicas de Kane, y el hijo de Sobek, para entender un poco mejor la historia._**

* * *

En la cabaña tres, un chico de unos dieciséis años, con el pelo negro y unos ojos verde mar, acababa de despertar. Percy Jackson, hijo del dios del mar, Poseidón y héroe del Olimpo abrió los ojos tras un extraño sueño que había tenido.

Normalmente, los sueños de los semidioses eran visiones del presente o del futuro (en ocasiones del pasado). Había soñado con imágenes y jeroglíficos egipcios. Antes no le habría prestado mucha atención a eso. ¡Ya tenía suficiente con los dioses griegos, como para que tener que mezclar a los egipcios! Pero su encuentro con ese misterioso chico, Carter Kane, le había confirmado que los dioses egipcios existían.

Se miró la mano izquierda. A pesar de que no estaba visible, Percy sabía que allí se hallaba ese extraño símbolo que Carter le había dibujado, el Ojo de Horus.

Suspirando, Percy se puso de pie para vestirse. No estaba seguro, pero su encuentro con Carter hacía una semana y con el sueño que había tenido, tenía la sensación de que la mitología egipcia iba a entrar en su vida. Esperaba equivocarse. Ya había tenido suficiente con la Segunda Guerra Titán.

Cuando el hijo de Poseidón salió de su cabaña, fue abordado por un misil rubio.

-¡Ey! -exclamó Percy, cogiendo a Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, en el aire-. Hola, Chica lista.

-Hola, Sesos de algas -saludó ella. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una trenza, y sus ojos grises brillaban. Cuando Annabeth lo besó, Percy sintió como el cerebro se le derretía (algo que pasaba casi siempre). Solo se separaron cuando una voz exclamó:

-¡Eh! ¡Separaros! ¡Qué os vais a quedar sin oxigeno!

Ambos se separaron, para ver que quién había hablado era una chica con el peo negro y los ojos azules eléctricos. Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa.

-¡Ey, Thals! ¿Y Nico? -preguntó Percy.

-En el pabellón -respondió Thalía con algo de burla-. Con su novia.

-¡Thalía! -exclamó Annabeth, fingiendo que estaba enfadada, mientras Percy se reía-. No te burles del pobre Nico. Él y Alyson hacen una pareja muy bonita.

-¡Dioses, Annie! Hablas como una hija de Afrodita -dijo Thalía. Annabeth frunció el ceño.

-Pero Annabeth tiene razón -dijo Percy, tras dejar de reír-. El hijo de Hades y la hija de Némisis.

-¡Percy! -exclamó Annabeth, aunque ya no podía ocultar su sonrisa-. Vamos a desayunar.

Los tres se dirigieron al pabellón, y tras dar sus respectivos sacrificios, se sentaron en sus mesas; Percy en la de Poseidón, Annabeth en la de Atenea y Thalía, con el resto de la caza, en la de Artemisa.

Mientras desayunaban, hubo unos destellos de luces, y entonces los dioses del Olimpo (menos Dioniso, que se hallaba ahí) aparecieron, junto a Hades y Hestia.

-Mis señores -Quirón se inclinó respetuosamente, al igual que los campistas-. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-Hemos recibido esta nota esta mañana -respondió Atenea, dándole la nota al centauro.

_Queridos dioses,_

_estos tres libros que adjuntamos a la nota, explican una guerra que se libró paralela a la guerra contra Cronos. Queremos que vayan al Campamento Mestizo y lean los libros. Unos visitantes llegarán poco después._

_Debéis jurar por el rió Estigio no dañar a nadie._

_Las Moiras_

-¿Qué guerra? -preguntó Malcolm, hijo de Atenea.

-¿Qué importa? -replicó Clarisse, hija de Ares-. Si hay una guerra, yo quiero leer los libros.

-¿Cuando llegaran esas visitas?

Un haz de luz ilumino el pabellón.

-Creo que,,, ahora, Apolo -respondió Hermes. Un grupo de personas acababa de aparecer en la entrada del pabellón.

-¿Qué? -dijo una chica con mechas violetas en el pelo-. ¿Donde...

-¡Sadie! -chilló una voz

Lacy, hija de Afrodita, se levantó de su mesa y se lanzó a los brazos de la sorprendida chica.

-¿Lacy? -preguntó la chica, Sadie, sorprendida.

-¿Quienes sois? -preguntó Zeus. Los visitantes se miraron. Entonces, un chico de piel oscura se adelanto. Percy sintió un retortijón en el estómago al reconocerlo.

-Carter Kane. Seguidor de la senda de Horus -Los griegos se quedaron en un silencio incrédulo.

-Sadie Kane. Seguidora de la senda de Isis -dijo la chica con las mechas violetas.

-Walt Stone. Seguidor de la senda de Anubis -dijo un chico alto de piel más oscura que Carter.

-Zia Rashid. Seguidora de la senda de Ra -dijo una chica preciosa con rasgos árabes.

-Amos Kane. Seguidor de la senda de Set -dijo un hombre vestido como si fuese un músico de jazz.

-Julius Kane. Anfitrión de Osiris -dijo un hombre que se parecía a Carter.

-Ruby Kane. Espíritu -dijo una mujer con un gran parecido a Sadie.

-Horus. Dios de la guerra, egipcio. -dijo un hombre musculoso y calvo. Con un ojo de cada color, dorado y plateado.

-Isis. Diosa de la magia, egipcia -dijo una mujer con cabello oscuro y unas brillantes alas.

-Anubis. Dios de la muerte y los funerales, egipcio -dijo un chico que se parecía mucho a Nico di Angelo, solo que mayor.

-Ra. Dios del sol y Rey de los dioses, egipcio -dijo un anciano musculoso y con un brillo dorado, que hacía daño mirarlo.

-Set. Dios de la maldad, egipcio -dijo un hombre con la piel roja.

-Osiris. Dios de los infiernos, egipcio -dijo un hombre que se parecía a Set, solo que su piel era azul.

-Bast. Diosa de los gatos, egipcia -dijo una mujer que llevaba unas mallas de leopardo.

-Neftis. Diosa de los ríos, egipcia -dijo una mujer que se parecía a Isis, solo que sin las alas.

Los griegos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¡¿Dioses egipcios?! ¡Era una locura! ¿Qué planeaban las Moiras?

-Hermano, es mejor que nos presentemos -dijo Hestia. Zeus asintió.

-Qué vayan los líderes de las cabañas -dijo el dios del cielo, mirando a su hija.

-Thalía Grace. Hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa.

-Percy Jackson -Carter se quedó sorprendido-. Hijo de Poseidón, líder del Campamento Mestizo y consejero de la cabaña tres.

-Nico di Angelo. Hijo de Hades y consejero de la cabaña trece -saludó el italiano.

-Annabeth Chase. Hija de Atenea, arquitecta oficial del Olimpo y consejera de la cabaña seis.

-Katie Gardner. Hija de Deméter y consejera de la cabaña cuatro.

-Clarisse la Rue. Hija de Ares y consejera de la cabaña cinco.

-Will Solace. Hijo de Apolo y consejero de la cabaña siete.

-Jake Mason. Hijo de Hefesto y consejero de la cabaña nueve.

-Drew Tanaka. Hija de Afrodita y consejera de la cabaña diez -dijo la asiática, guiñándole un ojo a Walt. Sadie gruñó.

-Travis y...

-Connor Stoll.

-Hijos de Hermes y consejeros de la cabaña once.

-Pólux. Hijo de Dioniso y consejero de la cabaña doce.

-Clovis. Hijo de Hipnos y consejero de la cabaña quince -bostezó un chico, antes de volver a dormir.

-Alyson. Hija de Némesis y consejera de la cabaña dieciséis.

-Lou Ellen. Hija de Hécate y consejera de la cabaña dieciocho.

Los dioses griegos se miraron. Había llegado sus turnos.

-Zeus. Dios del cielo y Rey de los dioses, griego.

-Hera. Diosa del matrimonio y Reina de los dioses, griega.

-Poseidón. Dios del mar, griego.

-Deméter. Diosa de la agricultura, griega.

-Hades. Dios de los infiernos, griego.

-Hestia. Diosa del hogar, griega.

-Ares. Dios de la guerra, griego.

-Atenea. Diosa de la sabiduría, griega.

-Apolo. Dios del sol, griego.

-Artemisa. Diosa de la luna, griega.

-Hefesto. Dios de la fragua, griego.

-Afrodita. Diosa del amor, griega.

-Hermes. Dios de los mensajeros, griego.

-Dioniso. Dios del vino, griego.

Ahora fue el turno de los egipcios de sorprenderse. ¿Qué hacían en compañía de un grupo de griegos? Una nueva nota apareció al lado de Ruby.

_Queridos dioses, semidioses y magos:_

_Aquí os traemos los tres libros relacionados con la guerra contra Apofis, dios del caos egipcio _-Los magos se pusieron nerviosos. Esa guerra les había resultado muy difícil-. _Los libros son: _La Pirámide Roja, El Trono de Fuego _y _La Sombra de la Serpiente. _Disfrutar de la lectura._

_Y recordar... ¡Nada de atacar a otros!_

_Las Moiras._

Cuando Ruby terminó de leer la nota, esta se convirtió en un grueso libro.

-**Las Crónicas de Kane **-leyó Ruby-. **La Pirámide Roja.**

* * *

**Hola gente, **

**aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi nuevo crossover entre la mitología griega y la egipcia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	2. Una muerte en la Aguja

_**Hola.**_

_**Gracias por la bienvenida que ha tenido este fic.**_

_**Disfrutar del capítulo.**_

* * *

Ruby abrió el libro, pero fue interrumpida por su hija.

-Oye -le dijo Sadie a Percy-. ¿Has dicho que te llamas Percy Jackson?

-Eh... sí -respondió este, confuso. Sadie le dirigió una mirada vengativa a Lacy. Oh, sí, se iba a vengar de lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Lacy tragó saliva. Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga.

-Oh, nada -dijo Sadie, como quitandole importancia al asunto-. Solo que Lacy tenía razón. Estas caliente.

Percy se sonrojo; Annabeth gruñó, mirando a Sadie y a Lacy de manera amenazadora; y Walt y Anubis fulminaron a Percy con la mirada.

Ruby se apresuró a comenzar a leer, mientras Carter le dirigía una mirada fulminante a su hermana. No había ninguna razón para provocar una guerra entre egipcios y griegos.

-**Una muerte en la Aguja **-leyó Ruby, con un ligero estremecimiento. A pesar de que había muerto por una razón noble, su muerte aún la afectaba.

Julius, Carter y Sadie miraron a su esposa/madre. Aquel día los tres habían perdido a su familia. La muerte de Ruby solo había echó que la familia Kane se fragmentara.

Bast se sentía culpable. Ruby había muerto por querer sacarla de su prisión. ¿Y cómo se lo había pagado ella? Dejándola morir. Si hubiese insistido más, a lo mejor sus cachorros aún tendrían madre.

Los griegos estaban confusos. ¿Quién había muerto en la Aguja? ¿Y a qué Aguja se referían?

**Tenemos solo una pocas horas, así que escucha con atención.**

-¡Ya lo hacemos! -gritaron los griegos.

**Si estás oyendo esta historia, ya corres peligro. Sadie y yo podríamos ser tu única esperanza.**

-Pues entonces estamos condenados -bromeó Zia.

-¡Eh! -dijeron Carter y Sadie a la vez.

-Venga ya, que era broma -dijo Zia, dándole un beso a Carter en la mejilla, haciendo que cierta diosa y sus hijas dieran un chillido emocionado.

**Ve a la escuela. **

-¡No! ¡Escuela no! -gritaron los Stoll, haciendo que Atenea y sus hijos los mirasen mal.

**Busca la taquilla. **

-¡No! -volvieron a gritar los hermanos-. ¡Taqu...

-¡Callaros! -gritaron Katie Gardner y Lou Ellen. Travis y Connor se callaron.

**No voy a decirte qué escuela ni cuál es la taquilla, porque, si eres la ****persona adecuada, la encontrarás. La combinación es 13-32-33. **

Julius sonrió, sabiendo por que su hijo había escogido justamente esa.

**Cuando termines de escuchar esto, ****sabrás lo que significan esos números. No olvides que la historia que vamos a contarte todavía no está ****acabada. Su final depende de ti.**  
**Lo más importante de todo: cuando abras el paquete y encuentres lo que contiene, no te lo quedes más ****de una semana, pase lo que pase. **

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Annabeth, curiosa.

-Te ofrece un poder casi ilimitado -respondió Carter.

-¿Eso no es algo bueno? -preguntó Pólux.

-Tener demasiado poder puede ser muy malo a la larga -le contestó Anubis.

**Te será difícil deshacerte de él, eso seguro. Al fin y al cabo, te ****proporcionará un poder casi ilimitado. Pero, si lo conservas demasiado tiempo, te consumirá. **

-Y por eso no es bueno -dijo Amos. Todos asintieron en comprensión.

**Aprende ****sus secretos rápidamente y pásaselo al siguiente. Ocúltalo para la siguiente persona, del mismo modo ****que hemos hecho Sadie y yo para ti. A partir de ese momento, prepárate para que tu vida se vuelva ****muy, muy interesante.**

-Demasiado interesante -dijeron los magos. Los dioses egipcios los miraron con diversión.

-Entendemos el sentimiento -dijeron los griegos. Ahora fue el turno de los dioses griegos de mirar a sus hijos con diversión. Aunque tenían un pensamiento en mente. Si los griegos y los egipcios podían llevarse bien, ¿eso quería decir que los griegos y los romanos también podrían hacerlo? Esperaban que si.

**Vale, me dice Sadie que deje de andarme por las ramas y me ponga con la historia. Bien. Supongo que ****todo empezó en Londres, la noche en que nuestro padre hizo explotar el Museo Británico.**

-¡Explosión! -gritaron Ares, sus hijos y Set.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntaron Isis y Atenea.

-Dios de la guerra -respondió Percy.

-Dios de la maldad -respondió Sadie, al mismo tiempo que Percy.

**Me llamo Carter Kane.**

-¿No era Carlos? -preguntó Dioniso.

-No, es Carter -respondió el susodicho.

-Carter, Carlos. Es lo mismo -replicó el dios del vino.

-Acostumbraros -les dijo Nico-. Siempre os cambiara el nombre.

-No es cierto, Nick -dijo Dioniso. Nico les dirigió una mirada que decía "¿Lo veis?"

** Tengo catorce años de edad y mi hogar es una maleta.**

-¿Qué? -pidieron los semidioses.

**¿Crees que estoy de broma? **

-¡Sí! -gritaron los de Hermes junto a su padre y Apolo.

**Desde que tenía ocho años, mi padre y yo estuvimos viajando por el ****mundo. Nací en Los Ángeles, **

Thalía sonrió con tristeza. Allí es donde había vivido antes de escaparse con diez años. Recordar ese sitio le hizo acordarse de su hermano.

Zeus observó a su hija con pesar. Le gustaría decirle que Jason estaba bien, pero no lo creía prudente. Por lo menos por ahora.

**pero mi padre es arqueólogo y su trabajo le obliga a moverse por todas ****partes. **

-¿Arqueólogo? -preguntó Annabeth con los ojos brillantes-. ¿Has visitado muchas ruinas? ¿Cómo era su diseño arquitectónico? ¿Cómo...

-Malcolm -pidieron Percy y Nico, que sabían que cuando Annabeth se ponía a hablar de arquitectura no había quién la callara.

-Annabeth, ya luego le interrogarás. Ahora déjanos seguir con la lectura -le pidió su hermano. Ella se sonrojo.

-Se parece a Carter -le susurró Zia a Sadie.

-Sí. Ves con cuidado o puede que te lo quite -bromeó Sadie, aunque sus ojos se abrieron con pánico al ver que Zia miraba a Annabeth con molestia-. Que lo decía en broma. El bobo de mi hermano te ama -No era buena idea que Zia incinerara a la hija de Atenea.

**Vamos sobre todo a Egipto, ya que es su especialidad. Si vas a una librería y buscas algún libro ****sobre Egipto, hay bastantes probabilidades de que esté escrito por el doctor Julius Kane. **

-Son libros bastante buenos -reconoció Atenea.

-Gracias, señora -dijo Julius.

**¿Quieres saber ****cómo sacaban los cerebros de las momias, **

-¡No! -gritaron los de Afrodita, mientras el resto del campamento rodaba los ojos.

**o cómo construyeron las pirámides,**

-Sí -dijo Annabeth con los ojos brillantes.

** o cómo maldijeron la ****tumba del rey Tut? **

-Y tanto que sí -dijeron Alyson y Lou con una sonrisa; haciendo que Nico y Connor las miraran embobados.

**Pregúntale a él. Por supuesto, mi padre tenía otras razones para moverse tanto por el ****mundo, pero entonces yo aún no conocía su secreto.**

-Era demasiado peligroso -dijo Julius a su hijo.

-Lo sé, papá -replicó Carter.

**No fui al colegio.**

-Afortunado -dijo un hijo de Hermes.

-Te puedo asegurar que hubiese preferido ir al colegio -replicó Carter.

** Mi padre me enseñaba en casa, si se puede llamar a algo enseñanza «en casa» cuando ****no se tiene casa. A grandes rasgos, me enseñó lo que él pensaba que era importante en cada momento, ****por lo que aprendí mucho sobre Egipto, **

Osiris le dirigió una mirada a Julius. Estaba claro que Julius sabía que tarde o temprano, su hijo iba a descubrir su descendencia.

**sobre estadísticas de baloncesto**

-Cómo no -dijeron Ruby y Amos divertidos, mientras Julius se sonrojaba.

** y sobre sus músicos favoritos.**

Amos le sonrió a su hermano.

**Además, yo leía mucho**

Atenea y sus hijos sonrieron, mientras los semidioses gemían.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Neftis.

-Dislexia -respondió Thalía.

-¿Y ellos no tienen? -preguntó Walt, apuntando a los hijos de Atenea.

-La tienen -respondió una hija de Hefesto, Nyssa-. Pero su amor por los libros es mayor.

** (prácticamente todo lo que caía en mis manos, desde los libros de historia de ****mi padre hasta novelas de fantasía), porque pasaba casi todo el tiempo sentado en hoteles, aeropuertos ****y excavaciones,**

Ahora todos los semidioses se quejaron.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Bast.

-THDA -respondieron los semidioses-

-¿THDA? -preguntó Sadie.

-Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención -explicó Carter.

** en países donde no conocía a nadie. Mi padre siempre me decía que dejara el libro y ****jugara un poco al baloncesto. ¿Alguna vez has intentado montar equipos para echar un partido en ****Asuán, Egipto? No es tarea fácil.**

-Nunca se me había ocurrido eso -reconoció Julius.

**El caso es que mi padre me enseñó desde pequeño a tener todas mis posesiones en una sola maleta que ****pudiera llevar como equipaje de mano en los aviones.**

Hermes asintió de acuerdo.

** Él tenía sus cosas guardadas del mismo modo, ****solo que además llevaba una bolsa de trabajo con sus herramientas de arqueología. Regla número uno: ****yo tenía prohibido mirar en su bolsa de trabajo. Una regla que nunca violé hasta el día de la explosión.**

-Muy mal -le regaño Hermes-. Tendrías que haber mirado antes. A partir de ahora, mis hijos te darán clases personalmente -Los hijos de Hermes sonrieron.

-Agradezco la generosa oferta, pero... -comenzó a decir Carter, pero fue interrumpido por Horus.

-Vas a tomar la oferta. Necesitas aprender a romper las reglas -Isis le dio un zape.

-No le enseñes a ser un delincuente -le reprendió.

-Sí, mamá -dijo Horus, mansamente.

**Sucedió en Nochebuena. Estábamos en Londres porque nos tocaba visitar a mi hermana, Sadie.**

-¿Sois hermanos? -preguntó Travis.

-Sí -gruñó Sadie-. ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno -respondió Chris, dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, la mayoría de nosotros somos técnicamente familia, y no nos parecemos los unos a los otros.

**Papá solo podía pasar con ella dos días al año, uno en invierno y otro en verano,**

-Eso no es bueno -dijo Hera con tristeza-. No sé lo que haría si no pudiera ver a mis hijos.

-Me arrojaste fuera del Olimpo cuando era un bebé -le dijo Hefesto, incrédulo.

-Y tú me ataste a mi trono -contrarrestó la diosa del matrimonio.

-A mí, Horus me decapito -apuntó Isis.

-¿Aún sigues molesta por eso? -preguntó Horus.

Los semidioses y los magos se miraron, preguntándose quiénes estaban más locos, si los dioses griegos o los egipcios. La respuesta era fácil: ambos estaban igual de locos.

** porque resulta que ****nuestros abuelos le odian. **

Ruby le dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento a su marido. Este solo le dio un beso.

**Cuando murió nuestra madre, los padres de ella (nuestros abuelos)**

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta -dijo Walt con sarcasmo.

**entablaron una intensa batalla contra él en los tribunales. Después de seis abogados, dos peleas a ****puñetazos y un ataque casi letal con una espátula**

-¿Qué? -preguntó Percy, riendo.

-No preguntes -respondió Carter. Ruby sonrió.

** —no preguntes—, **

El pabellón se rió, mientras Carter miraba entre avergonzado y molesto a su novia.

-Te repites -apuntó Alyson, divertida.

**mis abuelos se hicieron con la ****custodia de Sadie en Inglaterra. Ella tenía solo seis años, dos menos que yo, y los abuelos no podían ****mantenernos a los dos… o al menos esa fue la excusa que pusieron para no adoptarme a mí. Por tanto, ****Sadie creció como una alumna de escuela británica, y yo viajé por ahí con mi padre. Solo veíamos a ****Sadie dos veces al año, lo cual a mí me parecía bien.**

-Tranquilo -le dijo Sadie, claramente molesta-. Qué me asegurare que no me veas mucho.

-Vamos, Sadie. Sabes que ya no pienso así. Ahora no puedo vivir sin mi molesta hermana pequeña -dijo Carter, sonriendo a su hermana.

**[Cierra el pico, Sadie. Sí, sí, ya llego a esa parte.]**

-¿Cómo? -dijeron todos, confusos.

-Eso era originalmente una grabación -explicó Walt.

-Esta claro que alguien la ha transcrito -dijo Carter-. ¿Pero quién?

**Bueno, total, que mi padre y yo acabábamos de aterrizar en Heathrow después de sufrir un par de ****retrasos.**

-Te dije que el avión se había retrasado -dijo Carter.

-Nunca te dije lo contrarío -replicó Sadie.

** Era una tarde lluviosa y fría. Mi padre dio la sensación de estar un poco nervioso durante todo ****el trayecto en taxi hasta la ciudad, y eso que es un tío grandote y no parece que vaya a ponerse nervioso ****por nada. Tiene la piel del mismo tono marrón oscuro que yo, ojos castaños y penetrantes, se afeita la ****cabeza y lleva perilla, lo que le da aspecto de científico maligno aficionado. **

-¿Científico maligno aficionado? -preguntó Julius, divertido.

**Aquella tarde llevaba ****puesto su abrigo de cachemira y su mejor traje marrón, el que utilizaba para dar sus conferencias. Por ****lo general, emana tanta confianza que domina cualquier habitación donde entre, pero en algunas ****ocasiones, como ese día, mostraba una faceta distinta que yo no comprendía del todo. Miraba una y ****otra vez por encima del hombro, como si nos persiguiera alguien.**

-Y tanto que nos perseguía alguien -susurró Carter a Zia. Esta se sonrojo.

-¡Oh! ¡Cállate!

**—¿Papá? —dije mientras salíamos de la A-40—. ¿Qué pasa?**  
**—Ni rastro de ellos —murmuró. Entonces debió de darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, ****porque me miró como sorprendido—. Nada, Carter. Todo va bien.**  
**Lo cual no me tranquilizó para nada, porque mi padre miente fatal. **

-Gracias por el dato -dijo Julius, claramente divertido.

-También te daremos clases a ti sobre mentir -decidió Hermes.

**Yo siempre lo notaba cuando me ****ocultaba algo, pero también sabía que no le sacaría la verdad por mucho que le diera la lata.**  
**Seguramente intentaba protegerme, aunque yo no habría sabido decir de qué.**

-De nosotros -respondió Zia.

** A veces me preguntaba si ****había algún secreto turbio en su pasado, si tal vez tenía algún viejo enemigo que le pisara los talones,**

-Más bien una secta de lunáticos -respondió Sadie.

-¡Eh! -dijeron Amos y Zia a la vez.

**pero la idea me parecía ridícula. Mi padre solo era un arqueólogo.**

-Arqueólogo a tiempo parcial. El otro era un mago -murmuró Amos, mirando a su hermano.

**La otra cosa que me tenía en ascuas: mi padre estaba abrazado a su bolsa de trabajo. **

-Esta claro -dijo Travis con voz de entendido.

-Si, querido hermano -siguió Connor-. Tiene un romance con su bolsa de trabajo.

**Cuando lo hace, ****suele significar que corremos peligro, como la vez en que unos pistoleros asaltaron nuestro hotel en El ****Cairo. **

Amos, Ruby, Sadie y Zia miraron con preocupación a Julius y Carter.

**Oí unos disparos en el vestíbulo y bajé corriendo para buscar a mi padre. Cuando llegué, él ya ****estaba cerrando la cremallera de su bolsa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y había tres pistoleros ****inconscientes colgando de la lámpara de araña, con las chilabas tapándoles las cabezas y los ****calzoncillos al aire.**

El pabellón se rió al imaginarse la escena.

** Papá aseguró a todo el mundo que no había visto nada de lo ocurrido, y al final la ****policía achacó el incidente a un fallo incomprensible en el mecanismo de la lámpara.**

-Un fallo mi culo inmortal -dijeron Horus, Hefesto y Set, recibiendo un zape de Isis, Hera y Neftis.

**En otra ocasión nos sorprendieron unos disturbios que hubo en París.**

-Los recuerdo -dijo Percy-. Vi algo de eso en la televisión.

** Mi padre se aproximó al coche ****aparcado que teníamos más cerca, me metió en el asiento trasero y me dijo que me escondiera. Yo me ****quedé tumbado en el suelo y cerré los ojos con fuerza. **

-Gallina -murmuró Ares, y tuvo que esquivar un cuchillo que le lanzó Bast.

-No vuelvas a meterte con alguno de mis cachorros -le amenazó la diosa gata.

**Oía a mi padre en el asiento del conductor, ****hurgando en su bolsa, murmurando para sí mismo mientras, fuera, la multitud destrozaba cosas. Pocos ****minutos después me dijo que ya podía levantarme. Todos los otros coches aparcados junto a la acera ****estaban volcados e incendiados. En cambio, el nuestro estaba recién lavado y encerado, y tenía varios ****billetes de veinte euros sujetos en el limpiaparabrisas.**

-¡Genial! -exclamaron algunos.

-Tienes que enseñarme eso, papá -le pidió Sadie.

-¡No! -gritaron Carter, Zia, Walt y Anubis. Sadie hizo un puchero.

**En resumen, con el tiempo, me había acostumbrado a respetar aquella bolsa. **

-¡Admirar a la gran bolsa de trabajo! -gritaron los Stoll.

**Era nuestro talismán de la ****buena suerte. Aun así, que mi padre la abrazara significaba que íbamos a necesitar esa buena suerte.**

Carter y Sadie se miraron con complicidad.

**Circulábamos por el centro de la ciudad en dirección al este, hacia el piso de mis abuelos. Pasamos por ****delante de las puertas doradas del Palacio de Buckingham y dejamos a un lado la gran columna de ****piedra que hay en Trafalgar Square. Londres mola bastante, pero, después de pasar tanto tiempo ****viajando, todas las ciudades empiezan a parecerse. A veces conozco a chicos que me dicen: «Uau, qué ****suerte tienes de hacer tantos viajes». **

-Cierto -dijeron algunos, sobretodo los hijos de Hermes.

-No lo creas -dijo Carter.

**Pero no es que pasemos todo el día haciendo turismo ni que ****tengamos mucho dinero para viajar con comodidad. Hemos dormido en sitios de lo más duros, y muy ****pocas veces permanecemos más de unos días en el mismo lugar. Lo normal es que tengamos más pinta ****de fugitivos que de turistas.**

-Ya no suena tan guay -dijo Holly, una hija de Hermes, mirando con simpatía a Carter. Cierto hijo de Apolo gruño.

**A ver, sería de locos pensar que el trabajo de mi padre es peligroso. **

-Es peligroso -apuntó Osiris-. Claro que no es el que te imaginas.

**Sus conferencias tienen títulos ****como «¿De verdad puede matarte la magia egipcia?», **

-Puede hacerlo -dijo Isis.

-Ya sea con fuego o con asnos explosivos -apuntó Sadie. Los semidioses se rieron, pensándose que la chica estaba de broma.

-No os rías, que son muy peligrosos -dijo Carter con un estremecimiento.

**o «Castigos usuales en el inframundo egipcio», **

-¿Cuáles son? -pidió Hades con los ojos brillantes a Osiris.

-Hades/papá -dijeron Zeus, Poseidón, Hera, Deméter, Hestia y Nico a la vez, haciendo que el resto sonriera.

**o ****historias de ese estilo que no importan a casi nadie. **

-Eso desde luego sabes subir la moral a la gente -dijo Julius, mientras Carter se sonrojaba. Ese estúpido libro iba a dejar al descubierto todos sus secretos.

**Pero, como estaba diciendo, también tiene esa otra ****faceta. Siempre va con mucho cuidado; registra a fondo las habitaciones de hotel antes de dejarme ****entrar a mí.**

-Eso no lo hacía solamente por la Casa de la Vida -explicó Julius-. También lo hacía porqué algunos sitios donde nos quedábamos podían ser peligrosos.

-¿Casa de la Vida? -preguntó Hestia.

-Es...

-Seguramente saldrá en los libros -respondió Sadie, cortando la respuesta de su cuñada.

** Se mete a toda prisa en un museo**

-Eso no es extraño -dijo Apolo-. Si yo también tuviese que ir a un museo, entraría corriendo.

-Me sorprende que sepas que es un museo -se burló Atenea.

-Claro que lo sé -respondió Apolo con petulancia-. Aunque solo voy cuando van de visita algún grupo universitario de chicas -El dios del sol griego soltó una carcajada junto a Hermes y Ares.

-Apolo -gruñó Artemisa.

** para ver algunas piezas, toma cuatro notas y sale muy ****rápido de allí, como si le diera miedo que su cara apareciera en las grabaciones de seguridad.**

-Nosotros hacemos lo mismo -dijo Connor, mientras Travis asentía.

-Ya. Pero vosotros seguramente que robáis algo -replicó Clarisse.

-Además, vosotros jamáis habéis ido a un museo -les dijo Holly, lanzandoles una mirada.

-Lo sabemos, pero ellos no -"susurró" Travis.

-Ahora sí -canturreó Thalía.

**Una vez, hace algún tiempo, cruzamos corriendo todo el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle para coger un ****vuelo en el último minuto,**

Los tres hijos de los Tres Grandes se estremecieron. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba volar, aunque por razones distintas.

** y mi padre no se calmó hasta que el avión hubo despegado. En esa ocasión ****le pregunté directamente de qué estábamos huyendo, y me miró como si le acabara de quitar la anilla a ****una granada. **

-Muy mal, Carter -lo regañó Sadie.

_Qué me regañe mi hermana pequeña, que además es más insoportable que yo, tiene guasa _pensó el chico, aunque sabía que era una broma.

**Por un instante, temí que me contase la verdad. Entonces respondió:**  
**—Carter, no es nada.**  
**Lo dijo como si «nada» fuera lo más terrible del mundo.**

-En algunos aspectos lo era -murmuró Carter, pensando en Apofis-. En otros, fue lo mejor que me paso -le susurró a Zia. Esta sonrió.

**Después de eso, decidí que tal vez fuese mejor no indagar más.**

Sadie negó con la cabeza, exasperada de los inocente que podía resultar su hermano en ocasiones.

**Mis abuelos, el matrimonio Faust, viven en una zona residencial cercana al muelle Canary, en la misma ****orilla del río Támesis. El taxista nos dejó junto al bordillo de la acera, y mi padre le pidió que esperara.**  
**Habíamos recorrido la mitad de la acera cuando mi padre se quedó petrificado. Se dio la vuelta para ****mirar hacia atrás.**

-Por fin un poco de acción -dijo Ares, feliz.

**—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.**

-Una visita familiar -bromeó Sadie.

**Entonces vi al hombre de la gabardina. Estaba en la acera de enfrente, apoyado en un árbol grande y ****muerto. Era un hombre muy fornido, con la tez de color café tostado. La gabardina y el traje negro de ****rayas parecían de los caros. Tenía el pelo largo y recogido en trencitas, y llevaba un sombrero fedora ****calado hasta las gafas, redondas y oscuras. Me recordó a un músico de jazz como los que mi padre ****siempre me obligaba a ver en directo.**

-¿Es usted? -preguntó Holly a Amos.

-Sí -respondió este.

-Eres un acosador, Amos -le dijo Set, riendo.

** Aunque no veía los ojos del hombre, me dio la impresión de que ****nos observaba.**

-Si que es un acosador -dijeron Hermes, Apolo, Horus y Percy, causando que el hombre se sonrojara.

** Podría haberse tratado de algún viejo amigo o un colega de mi padre.**

-Hermano -corrigió Ruby.

-No me acordaba de él, mamá -respondió Carter, sonrojado.

-Que ni mi propio sobrino se acuerde de mí -dijo Amos con sarcasmo.

** Allá donde ****fuéramos, él siempre se encontraba con conocidos. Aun así, me pareció raro que el tío estuviera allí ****plantado, en la misma calle donde vivían mis abuelos. Además, no parecía contento.**

-No lo estaba. Tu padre iba ha hacer una locura -respondió el hombre.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora soy su padre! ¿no? -dijo Julius con sarcasmo.

**—Carter —dijo mi padre—, ve tú por delante.**  
**—Pero…**  
**—Recoge a tu hermana. Nos reuniremos en el taxi.**  
**Cruzó la calle en dirección al hombre de la gabardina y me dejó con dos alternativas: seguirle y ****enterarme de lo que pasaba o hacerle caso.**

-¡La primera! -gritaron todos.

-Es Carter -dijeron Sadie, Isis, Horus, Walt, Anubis, Zia y Ra a la vez.

**Elegí la opción ligeramente menos peligrosa de las dos. Fui a recoger a mi hermana.**

-Aguafiestas -dijeron todos a la vez, mientras Carter se sonrojaba.

-Definitivamente, solo Carter -dijeron Sadie, Walt y Zia, claramente divertidos.

**Sadie abrió la puerta sin darme tiempo de llamar siquiera.**  
**—Tarde, como siempre —dijo.**

-¿Seis meses sin veros, y eso es lo primero que dice? -preguntó Hera con sorpresa.

-Es Sadie -respondieron Carter, Zia y Walt.

**Llevaba en brazos a su gata, Tarta,**

Bast sonrió, aunque solo se dio cuenta Ra.

** que había sido el regalo con que mi padre se despidió de ella seis ****años antes. Tarta no parecía envejecer ni engordar por mucho que pasaran los años.**

Ahora Atenea y sus hijos miraban de reojo a Bast, recordando que ella era la diosa de los gatos.

** Su pelaje tenía las ****manchas amarillas y negras de un leopardo en miniatura, unos ojos amarillentos y despiertos y las ****orejas terminadas en punta, demasiado largas para su cabeza. Llevaba un colgante egipcio de plata ****sujeto al collar. **

-No se parece nada a una tarta -apuntó Alyson.

-¡Tenía seis años! -se defendió Sadie, sonrojada.

**En realidad, no se parecía en nada a una tarta, pero Sadie era muy pequeña cuando le ****puso el nombre, así que supongo que es mejor no tenérselo en cuenta.**

-Eso mismo -dijo Sadie.

**Sadie tampoco había cambiado demasiado desde el verano anterior.**  
**[Mientras grabo esto, la tengo de pie al lado mirándome con mala cara, así que tendré que andarme con ****cuidado para describirla.]**

-Si sigues vivo es que no la habrás descrito mal -lo tranquilizó Poseidón.

**Nunca adivinarías que es hermana mía. **

-Suerte. No me gustan que me ajunten contigo -dijo Sadie con burla.

**Para empezar, lleva tanto tiempo viviendo en Inglaterra que ya ****se le ha pegado el acento británico. **

-Y aún lo conservas un poco -le dijo Walt.

**En segundo lugar, ha salido a nuestra madre, que era blanca, por lo ****que tiene la piel mucho más clara que la mía. Su pelo es del color del caramelo, no exactamente rubio, ****pero tampoco castaño, y suele teñírselo con mechas de colores vivos. Ese día llevaba mechas rojas por ****el lado izquierdo. Tiene los ojos azules.**

-Desde luego no parecéis hermanos -dijo Nico. _Aunque Hazel y yo tampoco nos parecemos _pensó luego, acordándose de su media hermana romana.

** No miento. Azules, como los de nuestra madre. Con solo doce ****años, es exactamente igual de alta que yo, cosa que me fastidia bastante, la verdad. **

-Es un poco raro -dijo Sadie-. Yo soy igual a mamá, y Carter es igual a papá.

-Pero en cuestión de altura, Sadie ha sacado la de nuestro padre y yo la de nuestra madre -secundó Carter.

**Estaba mascando ****chicle como de costumbre, y para pasar el día con papá se había puesto unos vaqueros hechos polvo, ****chaqueta de cuero y botas militares, como si esperase ir a un concierto y liarse a pisotones con alguien.**

-Solo tú, Sadie -rió Anubis, junto al resto.

-Podías pasar por una hija de Ares -le dijo Clarisse.

**Llevaba unos auriculares colgando de los hombros, por si acaso se aburría de nuestra conversación.**

-Ya estaba acostumbrada -se limitó a decir la chica.

**[Muy bien, no me ha pegado, así que supongo que no la habré descrito mal del todo.]**

-Admito que no estaba mal del todo -dijo Sadie-. Pero te faltaban un par de cosas, como que soy más guapa e inteligente que tú.

-Aclaro que el egocentrismo no sé de donde lo ha sacado -apuntó Carter.

**—El avión se ha retrasado —le dije.**  
**Ella hizo explotar una pompa de chicle, rascó la cabeza de Tarta y soltó a la gata dentro de la casa.**  
**—¡Abuela, me voy!**  
**Desde algún lugar, la abuela Faust contestó algo que no logré entender, aunque posiblemente sería: ****«¡Que no entren!».**

-¡Mamá! -se quejó Ruby, exasperada. Sus padres eran muy tradicionalistas, y que su única hija se hubiese casado con un hombre de color, no les había echó mucha gracia.

**Sadie cerró la puerta y me contempló como si viera a un ratón muerto que acabara de traerle la gata.**

-No presumas, Carter, que no llegas a tanto -dijo Sadie en broma-. A lo mejor a una araña.

-Los ratones están buenos -dijo Bast, soñadoramente. Algunos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué queréis? -preguntó Neftis-. Es una diosa gata.

**—Bueno, aquí estáis otra vez.**  
**—Ajá.**  
**—Pues vamos —dijo con un suspiro—. A ello.**  
**Así era Sadie. Ni «Hola, ¿cómo ha ido estos seis meses? Me alegro de verte», ni nada por el estilo. Que ****conste, a mí me parecía bien. Cuando dos personas se ven solo dos veces al año, la relación es más de ****primos lejanos que de hermanos. **

Rubíy se mostró triste ante eso. Carter y Sadie se miraron antes de abrazar a su madre. No estaban seguros de poder hacerlo, pero se alegraron de ver que podían. Ambos habían echado de menos a su madre.

**No teníamos absolutamente nada en común excepto nuestros padres.**

-Y que ambos fuistes anfitriones de dioses -le susurró Zia a su novio.

**Bajamos la escalera despacio. Yo iba pensando que Sadie olía a casa de viejos mezclada con chicle **

-¿Casa de viejos mezclada con chicle? ¿Es enserio, Carter? -le preguntó Horus, sorprendido.

-Ahora entiendo porque lo escogiste a él, primo -dijo Anubis-. ¡Ambos tenéis la mente igual de loca!

**cuando se detuvo tan de golpe que tropecé con ella.**  
**—¿Quién es ese de ahí? —preguntó.**  
**Casi me había olvidado del tipo de la gabardina. Estaba con mi padre al otro lado de la calzada, junto al ****árbol muerto, manteniendo lo que parecía una discusión seria. Mi padre se encontraba de espaldas y no ****se le veía la cara, pero gesticulaba como suele hacer cuando está nervioso. **

Ruby se quedó en silencio, recordando como Julius había intentado convencer a Iskandar de utilizar los poderes de los dioses.

**El otro tío tenía el ceño ****fruncido y negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.**  
**—No sé —respondí—. Cuando hemos aparcado, ya estaba ahí.**  
**—Me suena de algo. **

-Qué Sadie se acordara de Amos, siendo más joven que Carter -dijo Bast, sorprendida.

-Eso demuestra que las chicas somos más inteligentes -dijo Sadie con orgullo, mientras las cazadoras asentían con ella-. Bueno, casi todas -añadió, al ver que Drew ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la lectura, ya que estaba ocupada retocándose el maquillaje.

**—Sadie arrugó la frente como intentando recordar—. Vamos a verlo.**  
**—Papá quiere que esperemos en el taxi —repliqué, **

-Carter -gimieron Horus y Ares, mientras Apolo y Hermes lo miraban mal.

**aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.**

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Sadie con orgullo. Carter rodó los ojos.

**Sadie ya estaba en movimiento. En vez de cruzar directamente la calle, salió corriendo acera arriba, ****recorrió media manzana ocultándose de coche en coche, cruzó al otro lado y se agachó detrás de un ****murito de piedra. **

-¿Te crees James Bond? -le preguntó Zia, divertida.

-No entiendo porqué razón mi hermano te enseño sus películas -gruñó Sadie.

-Porqué es un buen novio- se limitó a decir Zia, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Carter. Este puso una mirada soñadora en su rostro.

**Entonces empezó a aproximarse a nuestro padre con sigilo. Casi no tuve más remedio ****que seguirla, aunque me hizo sentir un poco idiota.**

-Lo pareces sin ayuda -dijeron Percy y Sadie a la vez. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, antes de sonreírse. Annabeth fulmino con la mirada a la chica, y Walt y Anubis a Percy.

Sadie rodó los ojos ante los celos de... ¿su novio? ¿sus novios? La chica gimió, desando que Walt y Anubis volvieran a compartir cuerpo. Resultaba más fácil. ¡Y pensar que al principio había querido alejarse de él/ellos!

_Lo que me faltaba _pensó Carter-. _Percy Jackson y Sadie Kane en un mismo lugar._

**—Seis años en Inglaterra —murmuré— y ya cree que es James Bond.**

Zia se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había dicho lo mismo que su novio. Este le sonrió.

**Sadie me hizo un gesto sin volverse y siguió acercándose a hurtadillas.**  
**Unos pocos pasos más y ya estábamos justo detrás del gran árbol muerto. Al otro lado se oía a mi padre ****diciendo:**  
**—… he de hacerlo, Amos. Tú sabes que es lo correcto.**

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? -preguntó Atenea, confusa.

-Si dejas que leamos, a lo mejor nos enteramos, Cara búho -le dijo Poseidón. La diosa de la sabiduría se puso roja de rabia.

-¡Tú no me dices que hacer, Barba percebe! -gritó Atenea. Poseidón frunció el ceño, pero...

-¡BASTA! -Ambos dioses miraron a Hestia en shock, al igual que el resto del Consejo Olímpico. No estaban acostumbrados a que la diosa del hogar elevara su voz-. ¡Estoy harta de escuchar como discutís a todas horas! Que no dejare que mi hija salga con tu engendro -Percy y Annabeth se sonrojaron-, que los ateniense eran idiotas... ¡Parecéis un matrimonio! -Poseidón y Atenea se sonrojaron-. Así que ahora sentaros... ¡Y no volváis a discutir!

-Nunca imagine que Hestia podría gritar de esa manera -susurró Hera a Zeus. Este asintió, algo conmocionado.

**—No —dijo el otro hombre, que debía de ser Amos. Tenía la voz profunda, el tono llano, apremiante, y ****hablaba con acento estadounidense—. Si no soy yo quien te detiene, Julius, serán ellos. El Per Anj te ****pisa los talones.**

-¿Qué es el Per Anj? -preguntó un hijo de Atenea.

-Ya lo sabrás -respondió Sadie con una sonrisa.

-Tengo la impresión que eso lo vamos a escuchar mucho -le susurró Annabeth a Malcolm.

**Sadie se giró hacia mí y me dijo en voz baja:**  
**—¿El Per… qué?**  
**Yo meneé la cabeza, tan desconcertado como ella.**

-¡Increíble! -gritó Walt-. ¡Carter Kane no sabe algo!

-Debe ser tan increíble... Como si Annabeth no supiera algo -estuvo de acuerdo Nico.

Ambos recibieron una mirada de los aludidos.

**—Vayámonos de aquí —susurré, porque daba por sentado que nos pillarían en cualquier momento y ****nos meteríamos en un buen lío. Sadie, por supuesto, no me hizo ni caso.**

-Tendría que estar acostumbrado -susurró Carter.

**—No saben lo que planeo —estaba diciendo mi padre—. Para cuando se den cuenta, ya…**  
**—¿Y los niños? —preguntó Amos. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca—. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?**  
**—He hecho preparativos para su protección —dijo mi padre—. **

Algunas diosas griegas, y chicas del campamento miraron a los hermanos Kane con preocupación. ¿Qué es lo que planeaba Julius que podía poner en peligro a sus hijos?

**Además, si no hago esto, estaremos ****todos en peligro. Y ahora, aparta de mi camino.**  
**—No puedo, Julius.**  
**—Entonces, ¿lo que buscas es un duelo? **

Ares, al igual que sus hijos se inclinaron hacía delante. Osiris y Set se lanzaron miradas de desafío.

-Ni se os ocurra pelear -gruñó Ruby, mirando a su marido y a su cuñado.

**—El tono de papá era muy grave—. Jamás pudiste vencerme, ****Amos.**  
**Yo no había visto ponerse violento a mi padre desde el Gran Incidente de la Espátula, **

Algunos se rieron del nombre.

**y no tenía ****muchas ganas de que se repitiera aquello, pero poco a poco iba quedando claro que habría pelea.**

Ahora no solo Ares era quien estaba pendiente. Horus, Apolo, Hermes, Anubis y Hefesto también lo estaban.

Los semidioses, junto a los magos, miraban a los dos Kane mayores, y a los dos dioses egipcios, Osiris y Set.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme, Osiris? -le preguntó Set-. Te encerré en una caja, y te corte en pedazos, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Esa vez me pillaste desprevenido, hermano -replicó Osiris. Sadie rodó los ojos-. Pero ahora seré yo quien te derrote a ti...

Todo el mundo miraba a Osiris y Set, pero una ola gigante se estrelló contra ellos.

-Pero...

-¿Qué?

Ambos dioses, aún farfullando, le dirigieron una mirada a Poseidón, recordando que él era el dios del mar. Pero este miraba, con los ojos abiertos, a su hijo. Percy tenía una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, pero llevaba _Anaklusmos _en la mano y una aura verde mar lo rodeaba.

-No es que quiera interrumpir este bonita disputa entre hermanos. Pero dado que la mayoría de aquí tenemos THDA... ¡Nos gustaría poder leer el libro! -gritó Percy, al final. Ambos dioses, que se había levantado, volvieron a sentarse, mirando con algo de temor al hijo de Poseidón.

-Y por eso, jamás, JAMÁS, hagáis enfadar a Perseus Jackson -dijo Chris, mirando a los magos. Estos asintieron, mirando con respeto a Percy.

-Puede continuar, señora Kane -dijo Percy, respetuosamente a Ruby.

**Antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, Sadie se levantó de golpe y gritó:**  
**—¡Papá!**  
**Él puso cara de sorpresa cuando mi hermana le hizo un placaje-abrazo**

Los semidioses miraron con simpatía a Julius, recordando los placaje-abrazo de los sátiros.

**, pero ni la mitad que el otro tío, ****Amos, que retrocedió tan rápido que tropezó con su propia gabardina.**

Amos se sonrojo, mientras unos pocos reían.

**Amos se había quitado las gafas. Al verle la cara, tuve que dar la razón a Sadie: de verdad tenía un ****aspecto familiar, como si me despertara un recuerdo muy lejano.**

-Creo que tendría que dejar de usar gafas -bromeó Amos.

**—Yo… tengo que irme —dijo. Se alisó el sombrero y echó a andar alicaído por la acera.**  
**Nuestro padre lo miró marcharse. Con un brazo rodeaba los hombros de Sadie, en actitud protectora,**

Amos puso una mueca de dolor. No podía creer que su propio hermano pensase que era una amenaza contra su hija.

** y ****tenía el otro metido en la bolsa de trabajo, que llevaba colgada del hombro. Por fin, cuando Amos ****desapareció por una esquina, papá se tranquilizó. Sacó la mano de la bolsa y sonrió a Sadie.**  
**—Hola, cariño.**  
**Sadie se apartó y se cruzó de brazos.**

-Estas en problemas -canturrearon Walt y Anubis.

**—Ah, conque «cariño», ¿eh? Llegas tarde. ¡Ya casi no queda nada del día de visita! Además, ¿de qué ****iba todo eso? **

-De las ideas locas que tiene tu padre -gruñó Amos, aún dolido.

**¿Quién es Amos?, **

-Tu tío -respondió Bast.

-No me acordaba de él -se defendió Sadie.

**¿qué es el Per Anj?**

-¡Eso queremos saber! -exclamó Lou.

**Mi padre se puso tenso. Me miró un instante, como preguntándose cuánto habíamos escuchado.**  
**—No es nada —dijo, intentando sonar animado—. Tengo planeada una tarde estupenda. ¿A quién le ****apetece hacer una visita privada al Museo Británico?**

-¿En serio? -preguntó Deméter, incrédula-. No ves a tu hija durante seis meses... ¿Y la quieres llevar a un museo?

-No parece un mal plan -dijo Atenea, quién apoyaba la idea de Julius.

-Todo lo que sea aprender no te parece un mal plan -replicó Apolo.

**Sadie se reclinó en el asiento trasero del taxi, entre nuestro padre y yo.**  
**—No puedo creérmelo —refunfuñó—. Una tarde que pasamos juntos y quieres dedicarte a investigar.**

-¡Eso mismo! -exclamaron los griegos, menos Atenea y sus hijos, quienes solo se cruzaron de brazos.

**Papá intentó sonreír.**  
**—Cariño, será divertido. El conservador de la colección egipcia me ha invitado personalmente…**  
**—Ya. Qué raro. —Sadie sopló para apartarse un mechón rojizo de la cara—. Vamos a pasar la ****Nochebuena mirando un puñado de reliquias mohosas de Egipto. ¿Es que nunca piensas en otra cosa?**

-Lo siento, cariño -dijo Julius, mirando a su hija con arrepentimiento-. Te prometo que un día de estos te llevare...

Pero se interrumpió. Ahora que él compartía cuerpo con un dios, no podía estar tanto tiempo con sus hijos, como a él le gustaría.

-No pasa nada, papá -Sadie abrazó a su padre-. Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan obsesionado con todo eso.

**Mi padre no se enfadó. Nunca se enfada con Sadie.**

_Me resulta imposible. Se parece tanto a Ruby _pensó el hombre.

** Se quedó mirando por la ventanilla hacia la lluvia y ****el cielo, que ya oscurecía.**  
**—Sí —dijo, casi para sí mismo—. Sí que pienso.**  
**Siempre que mi padre se ponía a hablar bajito y mirar a la nada, yo sabía que tenía que ver con nuestra ****madre. Se había repetido mucho durante los últimos meses. **

-Awww -arrulló Afrodita.

**Por ejemplo, yo entraba en nuestra ****habitación de hotel y me lo encontraba con el móvil en las manos, mirando la sonrisa que mamá le ****dedicaba desde la pantalla. En esa foto llevaba el pelo recogido con un pañuelo, y sus ojos azules ****refulgían en contraste con el desierto de fondo.**

Julius sonrió, mientras Ruby hacía una mueca. Él consideraba que Ruby estaba preciosa en esa foto, y ella que se veía horrible.

**O a lo mejor papá y yo estábamos en alguna excavación. Si él se quedaba mirando al horizonte, yo ****sabía que recordaba el día en que se conocieron: dos jóvenes científicos que excavaban una tumba ****perdida en el Valle de los Reyes. Mi padre era egiptólogo; mi madre, una antropóloga en busca de ADN ****antiguo. Él me había contado la historia miles de veces.**

-¿Os conocisteis ahí? -preguntó Sadie, curiosa.

-Más bien nos enamoramos ahí -respondió Julius.

-Pero nos conocimos en el Nomo Primero -añadió Ruby-. Y os puedo decir que vuestro padre me cayó fatal la primera vez que lo vi. Demasiado serio.

-Y tú demasiado estirada y mandona -replicó Julius.

Ambos se miraron, y cuando todos se pensaban que iban a discutir, se besaron, haciendo que sus hijos pusieran una mueca de asco, aunque estaban felices por sus padres.

-Te amo -susurró Ruby. Julius soniró

**El taxi fue sorteando el tráfico por la ribera del Támesis. Justo al dejar de lado el puente de Waterloo, ****mi padre tensó los músculos.**  
**—Jefe —dijo—. Pare aquí un momento.**  
**El taxista aparcó en el muelle de Victoria.**  
**—¿Qué pasa, papá? —pregunté.**  
**Salió del taxi como si no me hubiera oído. Cuando Sadie y yo lo alcanzamos en la acera, estaba ****contemplando la Aguja de Cleopatra.**

-Me encantaría verla en persona -dijo Annabeth, poniendo una mirada soñadora, algo que Percy notó.

_Nota mental. Llevar a la Listilla a Londres _pensó el chico.

**Por si no la habéis visto nunca: la Aguja es un obelisco, no una aguja de verdad, y tampoco tiene nada ****que ver con Cleopatra.**

-¿Entonces por qué la llaman así? -preguntó Holly.

-Supongo que el nombre les gustaría -respondió Carter.

** Imagino que, cuando los británicos la llevaron a Londres, pensarían que el ****nombre molaba. **

-Estoy de acuerdo conmigo mismo -dijo Carter.

**Mide unos veinte metros, lo que en el antiguo Egipto debía de ser una altura ****impresionante, **

-Lo es -confirmó Neftis.

**pero, con el Támesis de fondo y rodeada de tantos edificios altos, parece una cosa ****pequeña y triste. Podrías pasar por delante en coche sin darte cuenta de que allí hay algo mil años más ****viejo que la ciudad de Londres.**

-Eso es triste -dijo Atenea.

-Solo tú podrías encontrar triste eso -dijo Poseidón.

-Cállate. Que al menos yo no llore con la escena de la muerte de la madre de Nemo -replicó la diosa. Poseidón se sonrojo.

-Yo... yo... no llore -dijo Poseidón, mientras los demás, sobretodo Zeus y Hades se reían del dios del mar.

**—Dios. —Sadie caminaba frustrada en círculos—. ¿Siempre tenemos que pararnos en absolutamente ****todos los monumentos?**

Julius no dijo nada. Tenía la mirada perdida.

**Mi padre miraba fijamente la punta del obelisco.**  
**—Tenía que verla otra vez —murmuró—. El lugar donde ocurrió…**

Algunos se miraron, preguntándose que ocurrió Otros, ya lo suponían, ya que miraban a Ruby. Esta fingió que no se daba cuenta, y siguió leyendo.

**Soplaba un viento helado desde el río. Yo quería volver al taxi, pero mi padre empezaba a preocuparme ****de verdad. Nunca lo había visto tan abstraído.**  
**—¿Qué, papá? —pregunté—. ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?**  
**—Fue el último lugar donde la vi.**  
**Sadie dejó de pasearse. Me miró dudosa, con el ceño fruncido, y luego pasó a papá.**  
**—Un momento, ¿te refieres a mamá?**

-Oh -soltaron algunos, ya sabiendo lo que pasaba.

**Mi padre acarició el pelo de Sadie por detrás de la oreja, y ella se quedó tan sorprendida que ni siquiera ****le apartó el brazo.**  
**Me sentí como si la lluvia me hubiera enfriado hasta congelarme. La muerte de mamá siempre había ****sido un tema tabú. Yo sabía que ella había muerto por accidente en Londres y que mis abuelos echaban ****la culpa a mi padre. Pero nadie quería contarnos los detalles. Ya había renunciado a interrogar a mi ****padre, en parte porque se ponía muy triste y en parte porque nunca, jamás, aceptaba contarme nada.**

-Quería hacerlo, pero no quería ponerte en peligro, hijo -susurró Julius-. Además, no estaba preparado.

-Lo sé, papá -dijo Carter.

**Solo decía: «Cuando seas más mayor», que es la respuesta más frustrante que existe.**

-Y que lo digas -dijo Percy, recordando como su madre le decía lo mismo cada vez que le preguntaba por la identidad de su padre.

**—Así que murió aquí —dije—. ¿En la Aguja de Cleopatra? ¿Qué pasó?**  
**Mi padre agachó la cabeza.**  
**—¡Papá! —se enfadó Sadie—. Todos los días paso por aquí delante, ¿y ahora me estás diciendo que en ****todo este tiempo ni siquiera lo sabía?**

-No me sentía preparado para contártelo -respondió Julius-. Eso hubiese significado contaros a los dos sobre todo.

**—¿Aún tienes la gata? —quiso saber él; nos pareció una pregunta de lo más idiota.**

-¡Es que es una pregunta idiota! -gritaron Apolo y Hermes.

-Es lo que dice en el libro -gruñó Artemisa.

**—¡Pues claro que aún tengo la gata! —exclamó Sadie—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?**

-Eso mismo -dijo Thalía-. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Más de lo que tú te piensas -respondió Sadie, misteriosamente; mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bast.

**—¿Y el amuleto?**

-¿Qué amuleto? -preguntó alguien en la mesa de Hécate.

**Sadie se llevó la mano al cuello. Poco antes de que se fuera a vivir con los abuelos, cuando los dos ****éramos pequeños, mi padre nos había dado un amuleto egipcio a cada uno. El mío era un Ojo de Horus,**

Horus y Carter sonrieron.

**un símbolo de protección muy popular en el antiguo Egipto. ****Mi padre dice que el símbolo moderno de los farmacéuticos, R, es en realidad una versión simplificada ****del Ojo de Horus, porque se supone que la medicina está para protegernos.**

-Aunque a veces parece que no -dijo Hermes. Apolo y sus hijos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

**Bueno, el caso es que yo siempre llevaba el amuleto por debajo de la camisa, pero suponía que Sadie ****habría perdido el suyo o lo habría tirado a la basura.**

-Pues te has equivocado, hermano -replicó fríamente Sadie, mientras sacaba su amuleto, un Lazo de Isis.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Carter.

**Mi hermana me sorprendió asintiendo.**

Sadie gruñó.

**—Pues claro que lo tengo, papá, pero no cambies de tema. La abuela no para de decir que tú provocaste ****su muerte. Es mentira, ¿no?**

-Claro que es mentira -gruñó Ruby.

**Los dos esperamos. Por una vez, Sadie y yo queríamos exactamente lo mismo: la verdad.**  
**—La noche en que murió vuestra madre —empezó a decir mi padre—, aquí en la Aguja…**  
**Un fogonazo repentino iluminó todo el muelle. **

-¡Venga ya! -exclamaron todos, que querían saber la historia.

-Cotillas -murmuró Zia.

**Me volví, medio cegado, y por un instante vislumbré ****dos siluetas: un hombre pálido y alto, de barba bifurcada y vestido con una chilaba color vainilla,**

-Desjardinis -murmuró Zia.

** y una ****chica de piel cobriza que vestía de azul oscuro y llevaba turbante. **

Zia se sonrojo, y recibió un beso por parte de Carter.

**Era la clase de ropa que había visto ****mil veces en Egipto. Los dos estaban allí de pie, uno junto al otro, a menos de seis metros de distancia ****y mirándonos. Entonces la luz se apagó. Las siluetas se disolvieron como los brillos en la retina ****después de un fogonazo. Cuando mis ojos volvieron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, ya no quedaba ****nada.**

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Katie.

-¡Un fantasma! -gritaron Travis y Connor.

-Idiotas -murmuró Clarisse. Se giró hacía su novio-. Chris, ¿puedes callarlos?

-Claro -respondió Chris, dando un zape a sus hermanos-. ¡Callar!

**—Esto… —dijo Sadie, nerviosa—. ¿Vosotros habéis visto eso?**

-Para no verlo -replicó Phoebe, una cazadora.

**—Meteos en el taxi —dijo mi padre mientras nos empujaba hacia el bordillo—. Se nos acaba el ****tiempo.**  
**A partir de aquel momento, mi padre no volvió a abrir la boca.**  
**—Este no es sitio para hablar —explicó, lanzando una mirada a nuestras espaldas.**

-Panoico -dijeron Horus, Amos y Set.

-Solo es previsor -lo defendieron Osiris, Isis y Neftis.

**Prometió al taxista una propina de diez libras si nos dejaba en el museo antes de cinco minutos, y el ****hombre se aplicó en la tarea.**

-Por supuesto -dijo Hermes, quien conocía muy bien a los taxistas. A fin de cuentas, la mayoría eran hijos suyos.

**—Papá —intenté—, esa gente que había en el río…**  
**—Y el coleguita de antes, Amos —intervino Sadie—. ¿Son de la policía egipcia o algo así?**

-Más o menos -dijo Zia, mientas Amos sonreía, misteriosamente.

**—Escuchadme los dos —dijo mi padre—. Esta noche voy a necesitar que me ayudéis. Ya sé que es ****difícil para vosotros, pero debéis tener paciencia. Os lo explicaré todo cuando estemos dentro del ****museo, prometido. Voy a arreglarlo todo.**

Algunos miraron a Julius, confusos. ¿Qué era lo que iba a arreglar?

**—¿A qué te refieres? —insistió Sadie—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a arreglar?**  
**La expresión de papá superaba la tristeza. Casi era de puro remordimiento. Tuve un escalofrío al ****recordar lo que había dicho Sadie, que nuestros abuelos le echaban la culpa de la muerte de mamá. No ****podía estar hablando de eso, ¿verdad?**

-Más te vale no estar hablando de eso, Julius Kane -le dijo Ruby.

**El taxista se metió en la calle Great Russell dando un volantazo y se detuvo con un chirrido de frenos ****justo delante de la entrada principal del museo.**  
**—Vosotros seguidme la corriente —dijo mi padre—. Cuando nos encontremos al conservador, no ****hagáis cosas raras.**

-¡Imposible! -exclamaron Horus, Isis, Walt, Anubis, Zia y Ra.

Ambos hermanos los miraron con el ceño fruncido.

**Pensé que Sadie nunca dejaba de hacer cosas raras, pero decidí callármelo.**

-El que fue ha hablar -dijo Sadie.

**Salimos del taxi. Yo saqué el equipaje mientras mi padre pagaba al conductor con un buen fajo de ****billetes. Entonces hizo una cosa extraña. Soltó unos objetos pequeños en el asiento trasero. Parecían ****piedras, pero había muy poca luz para estar seguro.**

-¿Qué era eso? -preguntó Annabeth. Julius sonrió, y la hija de Atenea gruñó. ¡Odiaba no saber las cosas!

**—Siga adelante —dijo al taxista—. Llévenos a Chelsea.**

-¿Llévenos? -preguntó Jake.

**Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, ya que los tres estábamos fuera del taxi, pero el conductor aceleró y se ****fue. Miré a mi padre, luego al taxi y, antes de que doblara una esquina y se perdiera en la oscuridad, me ****sorprendió entrever la imagen de tres pasajeros en el asiento de atrás: un hombre y dos niños.**

-¿Qué?

-¿Eso es un hechizo? -preguntó Lou, mientras sus hermanos se inclinaban hacía delante.

-Ya lo veréis -respondió Isis.

**Parpadeé. No había manera de que ese taxi pudiera haber recogido a otros clientes tan deprisa.**  
**—Papá…**  
**—Los taxis de Londres nunca están libres mucho tiempo —dijo,**

-Pues los de Nueva York, ya ni te cuento -dijo Percy.

** sin inmutarse—. Venga, por aquí, ****chicos.**  
**Cruzó dando zancadas las verjas de hierro forjado, que estaban abiertas. Sadie y yo vacilamos durante ****un segundo.**  
**—Carter, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?**  
**Yo meneé la cabeza.**  
**—No estoy seguro de querer saberlo.**  
**—Bueno, pues tú puedes quedarte aquí pasando frío si quieres, pero yo no me marcho sin una ****explicación.**

-¡Eso queremos todos! -exclamó Will..

**Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rápido hacia nuestro padre.**  
**Mirándolo con perspectiva, tendría que haber echado a correr. Tendría que haber sacado de allí a Sadie, ****aunque fuese a rastras, y alejarme tanto como pudiera.**

-Ahora no estoy tan seguro de querer saberlo -dijo el hijo de Apolo.

** Lo que hice fue cruzar las verjas tras ella.**

-Aquí acaba -informó Ruby-. ¿Quién quiere leer?

-Yo lo hago -respondió Annabeth. Iba a empezar a leer, pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

-¿Leer el qué?

Percy, Annabeth, Thalía y Nico miraron hacía la entrada del pabellón, sonriendo.

-¡Grover!

* * *

**Hola gente, **

**segundo capítulo. Siento el retraso, pero estoy de exámenes, y me va costar actualizar muy seguido. Aparte de que no quería actualizar otra historia, hasta que esta tuviese otro capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	3. Una explosión por Navidad

Los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre el sátiro, quien sonrió ante la bienvenida de sus amigos.

-Hola -saludó Grover, sin reparar en la presencia del Consejo Olímpico en el pabellón, ni que había personas que no conocía.

-¡Sátiro! -gritó Zeus. El pobre Grover casi tuvo un infarto al ver a los dioses ahí.

-Disculpadme -dijo Grover, haciendo una reverencia-. No los había visto.

-No importa -lo disculpó Hestia-. Preséntate ante nuestros invitados.

Grover asintió, girándose hacía el grupo de egipcios.

-Soy Grover Underwood. Sátiro, Señor de lo Salvaje y protector de Percy Jackson.

Tras que los egipcios se presentarán, Annabeth cogió el libro y lo abrió por el segundo capítulo.

-**Una explosión por Navidad **-leyó la rubia.

-¡SIIIIII! -exclamaron Ares, Hefesto y sus hijos.

-Por lo menos he encontrado algo que os guste a ambos -murmuró Afrodita.

**Ya había estado antes en el Museo Británico. En realidad, he estado en más museos de lo que me gusta ****admitir, porque me hace quedar como un bicho raro total.**

-¡Eres un bicho raro total! -gritan Horus, Sadie, Ares y Percy. Carter hace un puchero.

**[Eso que se oye de fondo es Sadie, gritando que es porque soy un bicho raro total. Gracias, hermanita.]**

Sadie sonríe con arrogancia.

-Siempre tengo razón -comenta.

**En fin, que el museo estaba cerrado y completamente a oscuras, pero en la escalinata frontal nos ****esperaban el conservador y dos vigilantes de seguridad.**

-¡Es una trampa! ¡Corred! -gritó Apolo, antes de que una flecha plateada se le incrustará en el hombro.

-¡Deja de hacer el imbécil, Apolo! -exclama Artemisa, enojada. Apolo asiente con una mueca de dolor.

**—¡Doctor Kane!**  
**El conservador era un tipo bajito y gordo que llevaba un traje barato. Yo había visto momias con más ****pelo y mejores dientes que él. Dio a mi padre un apretón de manos tan entusiasta como si le acabaran ****de presentar a una estrella de rock.**

-¡No me lo creo! -chilló Travis con voz aguda.

-¡Es el gran doctor Kane! -esta vez es Connor el que grita. Katie y Lou se miran con exasperación, antes de sonreír. Ambas chasquean los dedos.

Detrás de Travis, crecen una enredaderas, que lo cogen por el pecho y lo tumban contra el suelo. A Connor, un humo gris lo rodea, y cuando desaparece, unas cuerdas lo sujetan con firmeza.

-Dejadnos -lloriquean ambos.

-No -responden las dos chicas, mientras el pabellón reía.

**—El último artículo que publicó sobre Imhotep fue… ¡brillante! ¡No sé cómo logró traducir aquellos ****hechizos!**

-Magia -canturrea Amos.

-¿Quién es Imhotep? -preguntó Percy.

-Fue un arquitecto del Antiguo Egipcio -respondió Annabeth-. Diseño la primera pirámide escalonada. Ya sabes, la...

-Ni idea -replicó Percy.

**—¿Imo… qué? —me preguntó Sadie en voz baja.**  
**—Imhotep —dije—. Sumo sacerdote y arquitecto. Algunos dicen que fue un mago. Diseñó la primera ****pirámide escalonada, ya sabes…**  
**—No lo sé —dijo Sadie—. Ni me importa, pero gracias.**

Percy, Annabeth, Carter y Sadie se miraron entre ellos, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

**Mi padre agradeció al conservador que nos abriera las puertas en día festivo. Entonces me puso una ****mano en el hombro.**  
**—Doctor Martin, quiero presentarle a Carter y a Sadie.**  
**—¡Ah! Él es hijo suyo, salta a la vista, y… —El conservador miró a Sadie, dubitativo—. ¿Y la ****señorita?**

-Su hija -gruñó Sadie. Walt le cogió la mano.

**—Mi hija —dijo papá.**  
**Al doctor Martin se le quedó la mirada perdida durante un momento. Da igual lo abierta y educada que ****crea ser la gente, siempre se les nota en la cara el mismo instante de confusión cuando comprenden que ****Sadie es familia nuestra. A mí me sienta como una patada en el estómago, pero con los años me he ****acostumbrado a darlo por hecho.**

-Pues no deberías hacerlo -dice Hera. Todos, menos los egipcios, se la quedan mirando en estado de shock-. ¿Qué?

-Que no es muy normal que seas amable con mortales -responde Hades. Hera resopló.

-Me caen mal los semidioses, no los magos -dijo Hera.

-Nosotros somos magos, técnicamente -replica un hijo de Hécate.

-¡También sois semidioses! -gritó Chris.

**El conservador recuperó la sonrisa.**  
**—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Vengan por aquí, doctor Kane. ¡Para nosotros es un honor!**  
**Los vigilantes cerraron las puertas con llave a nuestras espaldas. Nos cogieron el equipaje y entonces ****uno de los dos alargó el brazo hacia la bolsa de trabajo de papá.**  
**—Hummm, no —dijo mi padre con una sonrisa tensa—. Esta me la quedo.**

-Lo que deciamos. Tiene un romance con la bolsa -dijeron los Stoll, que se habían librado se sus ligaduras.

-¿Cómo os habéis librado? -preguntó Alyson, sorprendida.

-Es un secreto, querida Aly -dicen ambos, antes de situarse a su lado y darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella se limita a rodar los ojos. Ninguno de los tres notan la mirada de odio de Nico, Katie y Lou.

**Dejamos a los guardias en el vestíbulo y seguimos al conservador hacia el Gran Atrio. Por la noche, era ****un lugar siniestro. Las láminas de cristal que formaban la cúpula dejaban pasar una luz tenue que ****proyectaba sombras entrecruzadas en las paredes, como una telaraña gigante.**

Los de Atenea palidecieron.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Neftis.

-Aracne -respondió Malcolm.

-¿Quién es Aracne? -preguntó Zia.

-Me suena la historia -respondió Walt-, pero ahora no sé de que.

-Aracne era una tejedora muy diestra que vivió en la Antigua Grecia -respondió Carter-. Afirmaba que era mejor que la misma Atenea, quien había inventado el telar. Su arrogancia fue tal que llegó a desafiar a la misma diosa. Cuando Atenea la venció, Aracne entró en tal depresión que se suicidio, pero Atenea la devolvió a la vida, condenándola a seguir tejiendo el resto de su vida, así que la convirtió en una araña.

-En efecto -siguió Annabeth-. Aracne es la primera araña, y todas las arañas del mundo son sus hijos e hijas. A ellas, los hijos de Atenea, no les caemos bien. Nos odian.

Nadie notó la incomodidad de Atenea.

** Nuestros pasos daban ****chasquidos contra el suelo blanco de mármol.**  
**—Bueno —dijo mi padre—, veamos la piedra.**

-¿Qué piedra? -preguntó Will.

Osiris, Horus, Isis, Set y Neftis se miran de reojo, antes de que Osiris se fijase en Julius, Horus en Carter, Isis en Sadie, Set en Amos, y Neftis en Zia.

**—¡Eso! —exclamó el conservador—. Aunque no se me ocurre qué información nueva podría usted ****sacarle. La han estudiado hasta la saciedad; es nuestra pieza más famosa, por supuesto.**  
**—Por supuesto —dijo mi padre—. Pero tal vez se lleve una sorpresa.**  
**—¿Y ahora de qué habla? —me preguntó Sadie con un susurro.**

-Eso queremos saber -gime Lacy. Sadie sonrió a su amiga.

**No le contesté. Sospechaba de qué piedra estaban hablando, pero no se me ocurría ningún motivo para ****que mi padre nos llevara a verla en Nochebuena.**  
**Me pregunté qué había estado a punto de decirnos en la Aguja de Cleopatra… algo sobre nuestra madre ****y la noche de su muerte. Además, ¿por qué no paraba de mirar hacia todas partes? ¿Temía que ****aparecieran otra vez aquellos tíos raros de la Aguja?**

-Si -reconoce Julius. Zia se cruzó de brazos, fulminando a Carter.

-¿Tíos raros? -cuestiona.

-¡Es lo que parecíais! -se defendió el chico.

**Estábamos encerrados en un museo protegido por ****vigilantes y medidas de seguridad de alta tecnología. Allí dentro no teníamos nada de que ****preocuparnos… o eso esperaba.**

-Confías demasiado -le dijo Ares.

-¡Oh, vamos! Si hay tecnología de por medio, están seguros -replicó Hefesto.

**Giramos a la izquierda para entrar en el ala egipcia del museo. En las paredes había hileras de estatuas ****enormes que representaban a faraones y dioses,**

Los dioses egipcios sonrieron.

** pero mi padre pasó sin mirarlas hasta llegar a la ****atracción principal, que estaba en el centro de la sala.**  
**—Preciosa —murmuró mi padre—. ¿Seguro que no es una réplica?**  
**—No, no —le aseguró el conservador—. No siempre tenemos expuesta la piedra original, pero ****tratándose de usted… esta es la de verdad.**

Todos se inclinaron hacía delante.

**Mirábamos una tabla de piedra que mediría algo más de un metro de alto y unos setenta centímetros de ****ancho. Estaba expuesta sobre un pedestal, en el interior de una vitrina transparente. La superficie plana ****de la piedra estaba dividida en tres franjas donde se veían cincelados tres tipos distintos de escritura. La ****parte de arriba contenía palabras hechas con dibujos del antiguo Egipto: jeroglíficos. La sección ****central… tuve que estrujarme el cerebro para recordar cómo lo había llamado mi padre: «demótico», un ****tipo de escritura procedente de cuando los griegos controlaban Egipto y se colaron un montón de ****palabras griegas en el idioma. Las líneas de abajo estaban en griego.**

Annabeth abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Eso en la Piedra de Rosetta? -preguntó, sorprendida.

-¿No era un programa de ordenador? -preguntó Percy, curioso.

**—La Piedra de Rosetta —dije.**  
**—¿Eso no era un programa de ordenador? —preguntó Sadie.**

Percy se sonrojo por haber dicho lo mismo que Sadie. Esta le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Annabeth la fulminara con la mirada.

**Quise decirle lo boba que era, **

-Lo haces constantemente -apuntó Sadie.

-Como si tú no lo hiciese -replicó su hermano.

**pero el conservador me interrumpió con una risita nerviosa.**  
**—¡Señorita, la Piedra de Rosetta fue la clave para descifrar los jeroglíficos! La descubrió en 1799 el ****ejército de Napoleón y…**  
**—Ah, es verdad —dijo Sadie—. Ya me acuerdo.**  
**Yo sabía que solo lo decía para hacer callar al doctor Martin, **

-Muy bien -la felicitó Holly con una sonrisa.

**pero mi padre insistió en el tema:**

-Julius -gimieron Set, Horus, Apolo, Hermes y Ares, mientras el resto reía.

**—Sadie, hasta que descubrieron esta piedra, los mortales normales… hum**

-Lo tuyo es la discreción, hermano -se burló Amos. Julius se sonrojo, y Ruby le dio un beso en le mejilla.

**, quiero decir, nadie había ****podido leer los jeroglíficos durante siglos. La antigua escritura egipcia había quedado olvidada por ****completo. Entonces un inglés llamado Thomas Young demostró que las tres lenguas de la Piedra de ****Rosetta transmitían el mismo mensaje. Un francés llamado Champollion recogió el testigo y descifró el ****código de los jeroglíficos.**

-¿Ese no es familia de Desjardinis? -preguntó Walt.

-Creo que si -respondió Sadie con el ceño fruncido.

**Sadie siguió mascando chicle, poco impresionada.**  
**—¿Y qué dice?**  
**Mi padre se encogió de hombros.**  
**—Nada importante. Básicamente, es una carta de agradecimiento que escribieron unos sacerdotes al ****rey Ptolomeo V. Cuando la tallaron, la piedra no era gran cosa. Pero con el paso de los siglos… con el ****paso de los siglos, se ha convertido en un símbolo de gran poder. Quizá sea la conexión más importante**  
**entre el antiguo Egipto y el mundo moderno. Fui un tonto al no comprender antes el potencial que ****tiene.**

-Valeeeee. Esto empieza a dar un poco de miedo -dijo Nico.

-Tiene gracia que lo digas tú, Aliento de muerto -dijo Thalía.

-¿Algún problema, Grace? -preguntó Nico con sorna. Thalía enrojeció de la ira.

-¡No me llames así! -gritó ella.

Parecía que en cualquier momento, los dos iban a coger sus armas y empezar a pelear-. Pero entonces, para sorpresa de la mayoría, ambos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Percy y Annabeth negaban con la cabeza, divertidos.

**Yo no entendía de qué hablaba, y por lo visto el conservador tampoco.**  
**—Doctor Kane —dijo—, ¿se encuentra bien?**  
**Papá respiró profundamente.**  
**—Discúlpeme, doctor Martin. Estaba… pensando en voz alta, nada más. ¿Podríamos retirar el cristal? ****Y si pudiera traerme los papeles de sus archivos que le pedí…**  
**El doctor Martin asintió. Tecleó un código en un pequeño mando a distancia, y la parte frontal de la ****vitrina de cristal se abrió con un chasquido.**

-Estamos hablando de uno de los objetos arqueológicos más importantes de toda la historia... ¿Y lo deja expuesto con facilidad? -preguntó Alyson, incrédula.

**—Tardaré unos minutos en reunir las notas —dijo el conservador—. Si se tratase de otra persona, me ****resistiría a permitirle acceder a la piedra sin supervisión, como usted solicitó. Confío en que tenga ****cuidado.**

-Te tienen una gran confianza -dijo Hestia.

**Nos miró a Sadie y a mí como si fuéramos unos gamberros.**

-Lo sois -dijeron Walt y Zia.

-¡Eh! -se quejaron ambos hermanos.

**—Iremos con cuidado —le prometió mi padre.**  
**Cuando los pasos del doctor Martin se perdieron en la distancia, papá se volvió hacia nosotros con una ****expresión frenética.**

-¡Se ha vuelto loco! -exclamaron Hermes y Apolo.

-¿Alguien ha dicho "loco"? -preguntó Dioniso, que estaba distraído.

-¡NO! -exclamaron los dioses griegos. La última vez que alguien había mencionado la palabra "loco" o sus derivaciones ante Dioniso, se había armado un pandemónium.

**—Niños, esto es muy importante. Tenéis que quedaros fuera de esta sala.**

-Fue lo primero que os dije, y no lo cumplisteis -dijo Julius, mirando a sus hijos.

-¡Yo quería hacerlo! -exclamó Carter-. Fue Sadie quien no te hizo caso.

-Normal -dijeron los hijos de Hermes.

**Se quitó la bolsa de trabajo del hombro y abrió la cremallera lo justo para sacar una cadena y un ****candado.**  
**—Seguid al doctor Martin. Su despacho está al final del Gran Atrio, a la izquierda. Solo tiene una ****puerta. Cuando esté dentro, pasad esto alrededor de las manecillas y cerradlo bien fuerte. Tenemos que ****retrasarlo.**

-Esto empieza a gustarme -sonrió Clarisse, mientras sus hermanos asentían con ella. Chris rodó los ojos.

**—¿Quieres que lo dejemos encerrado? —preguntó Sadie, interesada de repente—. ¡Genial!**

-Definitivamente nos vamos a llevar bien -dijo Clarisse, sonriendole la seguidora de Isis.

Algunos sonrieron. Desde la muerte de Silena, Clarisse había estado muy taciturna.

**—Papá —dije yo—, ¿qué está pasando?**  
**—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —replicó él—. Esta será vuestra única oportunidad. Ya vienen.**  
**—¿Quiénes vienen? —preguntó Sadie.**

-¡Los tíos raros! -chillaron los Stoll.

-Holly -gimieron Katie y Lou. La hija de Hermes sonrió, antes de darles un zape a cada hermano.

-¡Au! -se quejaron ambos.

-Gracias -dijeron la hija de Démeter y la hija de Hécate.

-Un placer, cuñadas -dijo Holly. Katie, Travis, Connor y Lou se sonrojaron, mientras Afrodita chillaba, y Artemisa murmuraba.

-Otras dos doncellas que han caído en la trampa del amor.

**Él la agarró por los hombros.**  
**—Cariño, te quiero. Y lo lamento… Lamento muchas cosas, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Si esto ****funciona, te prometo que las cosas mejorarán para todos nosotros. **

Los hermanos se miraron. Algunas cosas habían mejorado, como el hecho de que vivan juntos; y otras no tanto.

**Carter, tú eres mi hombre valiente. ****Debes confiar en mí. Recordad, tenéis que encerrar al doctor Martin. ¡Y luego no volváis a esta sala! **

-Les avise -murmuró Julius-. Les avise. Y no me hicieron caso.

**Encadenar la puerta del conservador resultó fácil. Pero, al terminar, volvimos la mirada hacia el lugar ****del que veníamos y vimos una luz azul que emanaba de la galería egipcia, como si nuestro padre ****hubiera instalado un acuario luminoso gigante.**

-¿Un acuario? -preguntó Thalía, divertida-. Esa sería una idea que se le ocurriría al Sesos de algas.

-¡Los acuarios son geniales! -se defendió Percy-. ¿Verdad, papá?

-Por supuesto -respondió Poseidón-. Por eso...

-No vamos a tener un acuario gigante en la sala del trono -dijo Zeus, como si ya estuviese cansado de discutir lo mismo con su hermano. Espera... es que lo estaba.

-Tampoco vamos a tener un acuario en la Casa Grande -le advirtió Quirón al hijo de Poseidón. Percy frunció el ceño.

**Sadie me miró a los ojos.**  
**—Ahora en serio, ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que está tramando?**

-Se me olvido de que estaba hablando con Carter Julius Kane -dijo Sadie.

**—Ni la más mínima —contesté—. Pero últimamente ha estado bastante raro. Piensa mucho en mamá. ****Tiene una foto suya…**

-Eso es muy romántico -dijo Afrodita-. ¡Un amor que aún perdura! ¡Incluso tras la muerte!

Ruby y Julius se sonrojaron.

**No quería decir más. Por suerte, Sadie asintió como si lo comprendiera.**  
**—¿Qué lleva en la bolsa de trabajo?**  
**—No lo sé. Me dijo que no debía mirar dentro nunca.**  
**Sadie enarcó una ceja.**  
**—¿Y no lo hiciste? Dios, qué típico de ti, Carter. No tienes arreglo.**

-¡Alguien que esta de acuerdo conmigo! -exclamó Hermes.

-Todo el Campamento estaba de acuerdo contigo, papi -dijo Holly, sentándose en las rodillas de su padre. El dios sonrió. Su hija, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, era una copia en femenino de su difunto hijo, Luke Castellan.

**Quise defenderme, pero junto entonces el suelo se agitó como en un terremoto.**

-¿Un terremoto? -preguntó Poseidón con interés. A fin y al cabo, los terremotos formaban parte de sus dominios.

**Sadie se sobresaltó y me agarró un brazo.**  
**—Nos ha dicho que nos quedásemos aquí. No me digas que también vas a obedecer esa orden.**

-Es Carter -dijeron Walt y Anubis a la vez. Sadie rió.

-Ya lo sé.

-¡Dejad de meteros con mi novio! -exclamó Zia. Carter le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento-. ¡Solo yo puedo meterme con mi Carter!

-¿Tu Carter? -preguntó Lacy, reprimiendo un chillido emocionado. Zia se sonrojo, y asintió. Carter también se ruborizo, pero besó a la seguidora de Ra,

**En realidad, a mí la orden me sonaba de maravilla, pero Sadie echó a correr por el salón y, tras dudarlo ****un momento, la seguí.**

-Eso es lo que tiene que hacer un buen hermano -dijo Apolo con seriedad.

-Seguro que la chica no necesitaba su ayuda por ningún motivo -replicó Artemisa.

-Arty, deja por una vez tu manía "Anti-hombres", y acepta que no todos son malos -le dijo Hermes.

-Jamás -respondió la diosa de la luna-. ¡Son todos unos cerdos!

-¿También Percy? -preguntó Hestia con astucia. Artemisa se sonrojo.

-Bueno... ¡Casi todos!

**Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la galería egipcia, nos quedamos clavados en el suelo. Nuestro padre ****estaba de pie ante la Piedra de Rosetta, de espaldas a nosotros, con un círculo azul que brillaba en el ****suelo a su alrededor como si alguien hubiera encendido unos tubos de neón ocultos.**

-Esto empieza a ser un poco tétrico -dijo Will, tragando saliva.

-Es magia -murmuró Lou.

**Se había quitado el abrigo. Tenía la bolsa de trabajo abierta a sus pies, y dentro se veía una caja de ****madera de unos setenta centímetros de longitud, pintada con imágenes egipcias.**  
**—¿Qué tiene en la mano? —me preguntó Sadie en voz baja—. ¿Eso no es un bumerán?**

-¿Por qué todos llaman "bumerán" a las varitas? -preguntó Isis.

-Porqué tienen forma de bumerán -respondieron los egipcios.

**En efecto, cuando papá levantó el brazo, enarbolaba un palo blanco curvado que tenía bastante pinta de ****bumerán. **

-No es un bumerán -gruñó Isis.

-Lo sabemos -dijo Osiris, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Pero, en lugar de lanzarlo, tocó con él la Piedra de Rosetta. Sadie se quedó sin aliento. Papá ****estaba «escribiendo» en la piedra. **

-¿Qué? -exclamó Atenea, que se veía bastante alterada. Y tenía motivos. ¡Alguien estaba escribiendo cosas sobre una joya arquitectónica!

**Allí donde el bumerán hacía contacto, aparecían unas líneas ****relucientes sobre el granito. Jeroglíficos.**  
**No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Cómo podía escribir palabras relucientes con un palo? Aun así, la imagen era ****brillante y nítida: unos cuernos de carnero por encima de un cuadrado y una equis.**  
**—«Ábrete» —murmuró Sadie.**

-¿Os pasa como a nosotros? -preguntó Annabeth. Los egipcios la miraron, confusos-. Quiero decir... nosotros podemos entender el griego antiguo, porque nuestras mentes están cableadas a él. ¿Os pasa lo mismo?

-No -respondió Carter-. Muy pocos son capaces de leer los jeroglíficos sin entrenar. Sadie es una de ellas.

-Soy la mejor -sonrió con arrogancia Sadie.

**La miré extrañado, porque parecía que había traducido la palabra y eso era imposible. Yo llevaba años ****yendo por ahí con papá, y aun así solo sabía leer unos pocos jeroglíficos. Son difíciles de verdad.**

-Lo que os decía -dijo Carter.

-Por lo tanto... ¡Soy más lista que Carter! -exclamó Sadie.

**Mi padre levantó los brazos y entonó:**  
**—Wo-siir, i-ei.**  
**Grabó otros dos símbolos con llamas azules en la superficie de la Piedra de Rosetta.**  
**Por pasmado que me hubiera quedado, reconocí el primer símbolo. Era el nombre del dios egipcio de ****los muertos.**

-Siempre llaman a Osiris -se quejó Set.

-Pero si tú también saliste -le dijo Neftis. Set sonrió.

-No me iba a perder la diversión por nada -afirmó Set. Neftis negó con la cabeza, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**—Wo-siir —susurré. Nunca lo había oído pronunciar así, pero sabía lo que significaba—: Osiris.**  
**—«Osiris, ven» —dijo Sadie, como en trance. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡No! —exclamó—. ****¡Papá, no!**

-¿Cómo supiste lo que planeaba? -preguntó Walt.

-Simplemente tenía una extraña sensación -Sadie se encogió de hombros.

**Nuestro padre se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. Empezó a decir «Niños…», pero ya era demasiado tarde. ****El suelo retumbó. La luz azulada se volvió de un blanco abrasador y la Piedra de Rosetta estalló en mil ****pedazos.**

-¡¿Qué!? -chilló Atenea, fulminando a Julius con la mirada.

-Yo no fui -se defendió el hombre.

**Cuando recobré la conciencia, lo primero que oí fue una risa, una risa horrible y jubilosa, **

-¡Mi risa no es horrible! -se quejó Set.

-¡Si que lo es! -dijeron Osiris, Isis, Horus, Anubis y Neftis. Set hizo un puchero.

-He compartido cuerpo contigo -dijo Amos-, y te puedo asegurar que es horrible.

**mezclada con ****el ruido atronador de las alarmas del museo. Me sentí igual que si me acabara de atropellar un tractor.**

-O como si Tyson te hubiese dado un abrazo -dijo Chris.

-¿Tyson? -preguntó Ra.

-Mi hermano pequeño -respondió Percy-. Un cíclope.

**Aturdido, me incorporé y escupí un trocito de Piedra de Rosetta. La galería estaba llena de cascotes. ****Por todo el suelo se veían unos charcos encendidos en llamas. Había grandes estatuas derribadas, ****sarcófagos caídos de sus pedestales. Algunos fragmentos de la Piedra de Rosetta habían salido ****disparados con tanta fuerza que estaban incrustados en las columnas, las paredes y las otras piezas de la ****exposición.**

-Suerte que no os cayeron ninguno encima -dijo Hestia, aliviada. Ruby revisaba a sus hijos.

-Mamá, estamos bien -se quejaron los dos, aunque por dentro estaban la mar de felices.

**Sadie estaba inconsciente a mi lado, aunque parecía ilesa. Le sacudí un hombro y ella gruñó:**  
**—Uj.**

-Una de las cosas más inteligentes que te oí decir -se burló Carter. Sadie se sonrojo y le pego un puñetazo.

**Delante de nosotros, en el lugar que había ocupado la Piedra de Rosetta, había un pedestal humeante y ****partido. El suelo estaba todo ennegrecido con un patrón de estrellas, excepto en el círculo azul brillante ****que rodeaba a nuestro padre.**  
**Él estaba encarado hacia nosotros, pero no parecía mirarnos. Tenía un corte ensangrentado en la cabeza **

Ruby le lanzó una mirada preocupada a su marido, pero este sacudió la mano, quitandole importancia al asunto.

**y agarraba su bumerán con fuerza.**  
**No sabía qué miraba mi padre. Entonces la horrible risa volvió a llenar de ecos la sala, y comprendí que ****brotaba del aire que había ante nosotros.**  
**Tenía algo delante. Al principio, apenas pude distinguirlo: era solo una neblina provocada por el calor.**  
**Pero, al concentrarme, tomó una forma difusa: la silueta en llamas de un hombre.**

-¿Hefesto? -preguntó una niña que tendría unos ocho años, desde la mesa de Hefesto.

-No era yo -sonrió el dios a su hija.

**Era más alto que mi padre, y su carcajada me atravesó como si fuera una motosierra.**  
**—Bien hecho —dijo la figura a mi padre—. Muy bien hecho, Julius.**  
**—¡Tú no has sido convocado! —exclamó mi padre con voz temblorosa.**

-¿Y? -preguntó Set, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que si no has sido convocado, no tendrías que estar ahí -respondió Anubis.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos, hijo! -exclamó el dios de la maldad.

**Levantó el bumerán, pero el hombre en llamas extendió un dedo y el palo salió disparado de la mano de ****papá y se hizo astillas contra la pared.**

-Creo que ha sido el combate más corto de la historia -dijo Malcolm.

-Tu hijo es mejor que tú, Julius -dijo Set, burlón. Julius sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Mis hijos son los mejores! ¡Son mis hijos y los de Ruby! -exclamó el seguidor de Osiris, mientras Ruby asentía a su lado.

Los dos Kane menores se sonrojaron.

**—A mí nunca se me convoca, Julius —dijo el hombre con tono meloso—, pero, cuando abres una ****puerta, debes prepararte para que aparezcan invitados.**

-Aunque sean invitados molestos -dijo Amos en voz baja.

-¡Esos son los mejores! -exclamaron Set, Apolo y Hermes, junto a los hijos del último.

-Nota mental: No dejar a estos tres juntos -dijo Deméter, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escucharan. El pabellón se echó a reír.

**—¡Regresa a la Duat! —rugió mi padre—. ¡Yo ostento el poder del Gran Rey!**  
**—Vaya, qué miedo —replicó el hombre ardiente, divertido—. Aunque supieras cómo utilizar ese poder, ****que no sabes, él nunca supuso un rival para mí. **

-Porqué me engañaste -se defendió Osiris.

-Era una trampa muy elaborada -reconoció Isis.

-¡No lo era! -exclamó Sadie. ¡Si a esa trampa solo le faltaba un cartel gigante que pusiera "TRAMPA MORTAL. ENTRE AQUÍ PARA MORIR!"

**Yo soy el más fuerte. Ahora su destino será el tuyo.**

Osiris le lanzó a Julius una mirada de simpatía.

**Yo no comprendía nada, pero sabía que debía ayudar a mi padre. Intenté coger el pedrusco más ****cercano, pero tenía tanto miedo que notaba los dedos congelados y torpes. Mis manos eran inútiles. **

Algunos campistas le lanzaron miradas de simpatía a Carter. Sabían lo que se sentía al estar en una situación de pánico al ver a alguien querido en peligro. Ellos la habían vivido varias veces. Sobretodo en la Segunda Guerra Titan.

**Papá me lanzó una mirada silenciosa de advertencia: «Salid de aquí». Me di cuenta de que se había ****situado a propósito de forma que el hombre en llamas nos diera la espalda, confiando en que Sadie y yo ****pudiéramos escapar sin que nos viera.**

-¡Imposible! -exclamaron Zia, Walt y Anubis.

-¡Eh! -dijeron los dos hermanos.

**Sadie seguía grogui. Logré arrastrarla hasta la sombra de detrás de una columna. Cuando empezó a ****quejarse, le tapé la boca con una mano. Eso terminó de despertarla. Vio lo que estaba ocurriendo y dejó ****de revolverse.**

-No todos los días veo a mi padre (que solo veía dos veces al año, por cierto) peleando contra un tipo en llamas -dijo Sadie, al ver que Walt la miraba con sorpresa.

**Las alarmas eran ensordecedoras. Los fuegos ardían alrededor de las entradas de la galería. Los ****guardias debían de estar en camino, pero yo no estaba muy seguro de que eso nos conviniera.**

-No lo es -dijo Hermes con seriedad.

-A ti, todos los guardias de seguridad te parecen malos -le espetó Deméter. Hermes sonrió.

-Culpable de los cargos -admitió Hermes, mientras que sus hijos sonreían con malicia.

**Papá se acuclilló sin apartar la mirada de su enemigo y abrió la caja de madera pintada. Sacó una ****varilla parecida a una regla de medir. Murmuró algo entre dientes, y la vara se alargó hasta convertirse ****en un báculo de madera tan alto como él.**

-¡Guay! -exclamaron algunos.

**Sadie se sobresaltó. Yo tampoco podía creerme lo que veía, pero entonces las cosas se volvieron aún ****más extrañas.**

-¿Más extrañas que cuando te estas enfrentando contra una furia, que era tu profesora; en un museo, entra tu profesor de latín, te lanza un bolígrafo, que se convierte en una espada; y atraviesas a la furia con ella? -preguntó Percy.

-¿Eh? -dijo Carter. Se había perdido tras lo de la furia-profesora.

-No pienses, Sesos de algas -le dijo Thalía.

-¡Annabeth! -se quejó Percy, como un niño pequeño.

-Hazle caso a los mayores, Percy -suspiró su novia.

-¡Eh!

**Papá arrojó su bastón a los pies del hombre en llamas, y la madera se transformó en una serpiente ****enorme, de tres metros de longitud y tan corpulenta como yo, con escamas cobrizas y unos brillantes ****ojos rojos.**

Ares sonrió. Ese truco le gustaba.

** La serpiente se lanzó hacia el hombre en llamas, quien la agarró por el cuello sin ningún ****esfuerzo. Las manos del hombre se encendieron en llamas al rojo vivo, y la serpiente ardió por ****completo. Solo quedaron cenizas.**

-Vale, es bastante raro -admitió Percy.

**—Un truco muy viejo, Julius —le riñó el hombre ardiente.**  
**Mi padre nos lanzó otra mirada, volviendo a apremiarnos en silencio para que nos marcháramos. Una ****parte de mí se negaba a creer que algo de todo aquello fuese real. Quizá todavía estuviera inconsciente, ****teniendo una pesadilla.**

-La aceptación es el primer paso para triunfar, Carter -dijo Horus.

-Me sorprendes, primo -Anubis fingió llevarse una mano al corazón. Horus bufó.

**A mi lado, Sadie cogió un cascote.**

-Tu hermana va hacer lo que tendrías que haber echó tú -señaló Ares.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Artemisa con los ojos entornados, al igual que el resto de las cazadoras.

-Solo digo que Carter, como su hermano mayor, aparte de ser el hombre, tendría que haber cogido el cascote -explicó Ares.

-¿Quieres decir que Sadie tendría que haberse quedado quieta, mientras su hermano hacía todo el trabajo? -preguntó Artemisa con los ojos brillando de ira. Detrás de ella, Apolo sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras decía con la boca: "¡No la enfades!"

-Sí -dijo Ares con seguridad. Artemisa comenzó a brillar. Los griegos cerraron los ojos; pero al momento, Artemisa pareció recuperar el control.

-Una pelea -susurró, pero fue escuchada por todo el campamento-. Pelemos cuando termine el capítulo. Si ganó yo, tú tendrás que aceptar que las chicas somos mejores que los chicos; si ganas tú, aceptaré que las chicas necesitamos a los chicos para defendernos.

-¡Lady Artemisa! -exclamó Thalía, en shock. Ares sonrió.

-Hecho -dijo el dios de la guerra griego-. Pero si ganó yo, quiero que me permitas visitar a mi hija Phoebe.

-Papá -susurró la cazadora.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Artemisa-. Pero si ganó yo, tu novia tendrá que entrenar conmigo.

-¡A mí no me metas! -exclamó Afrodita. Ares simplemente le alargó la mano a Artemisa. Esta aceptó-. ¡Ares!

**—¿A cuántos? —preguntó enseguida mi padre, intentando retener la atención de su adversario—. ¿A ****cuántos he liberado?**  
**—A los cinco, por supuesto —respondió el hombre, como si le explicara algo a un niño—. Ya deberías ****saber que el trato nos incluye a todos, Julius. **

-Nos encerraron a los cinco juntos, y los cinco fuimos liberados juntos -recitó Neftis.

**Muy pronto liberaré a otros, y todos estarán muy ****agradecidos. Recuperaré el trono.**  
**—Los días demoníacos —dijo mi padre—. Te detendrán antes de que sea demasiado tarde. **

**El hombre en llamas se rió.**  
**—¿Crees que la Casa puede detenerme? Esos viejos chochos no pueden ni dejar de discutir entre ellos. ****Hoy se inicia el relato de una historia nueva. ¡Y esta vez tú nunca te alzarás!**

-¿Con quién estas hablando? -preguntó Annabeth.

-Con Julius, por supuesto -respondió Nico.

-Pero ha dicho que "esta vez tú nunca te alzarás" -dijo Alyson-. Y esa es la primera vez que Julius y Set se encuentran.

-¡Oh! Cierto -dijo Nico sonrojándose. Alyson no pudo evitar pensar que Nico se veía muy mono de esa manera.

**El hombre movió una mano. El círculo azul que estaba a los pies de papá se oscureció. Mi padre ****intentó alcanzar su caja de herramientas, pero salió disparada resbalando por el suelo.**  
**—Adiós, Osiris —dijo el hombre en llamas.**

-¿Donde estabas? -preguntó un campista a Osiris. Este se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.

-Estaba más cerca de lo que te imaginas -respondió el dios. Algunos lo miraron con confusión.

**Con otro gesto de la mano, conjuró un ataúd brillante alrededor de nuestro padre. Al principio era ****transparente, pero, mientras mi padre se debatía y daba golpetazos contra los laterales, el ataúd se ****volvió más y más solido hasta convertirse en un sarcófago egipcio dorado, con joyas incrustadas. **

Osiris no pudo evitar estremecerse. Odiaba ese estúpido ataúd.

Isis le cogió la mano a su marido.

**Mi ****padre me miró a los ojos por última vez y vocalizó la palabra «¡Corred!» antes de que el ataúd se ****hundiera en el suelo, como si el piso del museo se hubiera transformado en agua.**  
**—¡Papá! —grité.**  
**Sadie arrojó su piedra, pero el proyectil atravesó la cabeza del hombre en llamas sin hacerle ningún ****daño.**

-Set bufó.

-¡Por supuesto que no iba a hacerme daño!

**Él se giró y, por un terrible instante, su cara apareció entre el fuego. Lo que vi no tenía ningún sentido.**

-Nada de esto tiene sentido -dijo Sadie.

**Parecía que alguien hubiera superpuesto dos caras distintas en el mismo espacio: una casi humana, de ****piel pálida, facciones crueles y angulosas y unos ojos rojos brillantes, la otra parecida a la de un animal ****con pelaje oscuro y colmillos afilados. Era peor que un perro, un lobo o un león; era un animal que yo ****no había visto nunca. **

-Es una combinación entre cerdo hormiguero y lobo -dijo Set, cambiando su cabeza a la del animal, y volviéndola a como estaba antes.

**Esos ojos rojos me miraron atentamente, y supe que estaba a punto de morir.**  
**A mis espaldas, unos pasos fuertes resonaron en el suelo de mármol del Gran Atrio. Unas voces daban ****órdenes a voz en grito. Eran los guardias de seguridad, tal vez la policía… pero no podrían llegar a ****tiempo.**

-Fue una suerte -murmuró Carter, pensando en que si hubiesen llegado, podrían haber muerto.

**El hombre en llamas se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara, algo lo ****empujó hacia atrás. El aire chisporroteó de electricidad. El amuleto que llevaba en el cuello se puso tan ****caliente que me molestaba.**

-Lo estás protegiendo -dijo Anubis, mirando a su primo. Horus se encogió de hombros.

-Por supuesto. Yo estaba ahí -replicó el dios.

-Y yo que creía que me habías cogido cariño -bromeó Carter.

-¿Eso es una broma? -le preguntó Sadie, sorprendida.

**El hombre en llamas siseó, mirándome con más cautela.**  
**—Así que… eres tú.**

-¿Quién? -dijeron algunos.

**El edificio volvió a temblar. En el otro extremo de la sala, parte de la pared explotó con un brillante ****fogonazo de luz. Por el hueco entraron dos personas, el hombre y la chica a los que habíamos visto en ****la Aguja, con sus vestiduras ondeando en torno a ellos. Los dos llevaban báculos.**

-Zia yendo al rescate de su amado -susurró Sadie en el oído de su futura cuñada. Zia se sonrojo.

**El hombre de fuego lanzó un alarido animal. Me miró una última vez y dijo:**  
**—Muy pronto, chico.**  
**Entonces la sala entera estalló en llamas. La ola de calor me sacó todo el aire de los pulmones y me tiró ****al suelo.**  
**Lo último que recuerdo es que el hombre de la barba bifurcada y la chica estaban de pie a mi lado. Oí a ****los guardias del museo corriendo y gritando, cada vez más cerca. La chica se agachó sobre mí y sacó ****un cuchillo largo y curvo de su cinturón.**

-No esta bien que quieras atravesar a tu novio con un cuchillo, querida -le regañó Afrodita.

-En ese momento no era mi novio -se defendió Zia, antes de girarse hacía Carter-. Perdóname -le suplicó.

Carter simplemente rió.

-No importa -murmuró, antes de besarla.

**—Debemos actuar con rapidez —dijo a su compañero.**  
**—Todavía no —replicó él con cierto reparo. Tenía un marcado acento francés—. Tenemos que estar ****seguros antes de destruirlos.**

-¿Destruirlos? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Malcolm.

-Podían ser deificados -respondió Amos-. Significa que un dios reside dentro de él -explicó, al ver que algunos traían caras de confusión.

-¿Vosotros podéis hacerlo? -preguntó Will, al grupo de dioses griegos.

-Nunca lo hemos echó, Will -respondió su padre-. Pero nunca lo hemos necesitado.

-¿Pero podríais? -preguntó Holly, mirando a su padre.

-No lo sabemos -suspiró Atenea-. Podría ser demasiado peligroso para vosotros.

-Y solo podrían unirse a uno de vosotros -dijo Ra-. No todos contaríais con ese poder.

**Cerré los ojos y poco a poco perdí la conciencia.**

-Fin del capítulo -anunció Annabeth.

-Muy bien -dijo Ares-. Vamos a combatir, Artem...

Pero una explosión y un humo blanco, que cubrió la mesa de Ares, lo interrumpió.

* * *

**Hola gente, **

**tercer capítulo. Siento el retraso (del capítulo, no el mío), pero después de loe exámenes, los profesores han decidido mandarnos trabajos para hacer en casa. En teoría ahora estoy haciendo un trabajo para historia del arte, XD. Bueno...**

**-¿Quién ganara la pelea? ¿Ares o Artemisa?**

**-¿Qué habrá pasado en la mesa de Ares?**

**Tendréis que esperar a la próxima actualización para saberlo, XD.**

**Y una última pregunta: ¿Queréis que traiga al resto de los siete, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel y Frank?**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	4. Encerrada con mi gata

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Héroes del Olimpo y Crónicas de Kane pertenecen a Rick Troll Riordan.**

* * *

**-doctor dino: Gracias por el comentario. Sé que Nico es gay, pero en esta historia he decidido que no lo sea. También gracias por la recomendación de _El báculo de Serapis, _ya había leído _El hijo de Sobek, _así que supongo que le daré una oportunidad a esta. Gracias por el comentario, y espero que disfrutes del fic.**

* * *

-¡Qué es esto!

El pabellón se sobresaltó al oír el grito de Clarisse. Los Stoll se miraron nerviosos. El humo se despejó de la mesa de Ares, y todos abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos.

El habitual aspecto de los hijos del dios de la guerra había cambiado. Sus cabellos, normalmente sueltos y rebeldes, habían sido cortados y peinados a la perfección. Los granos que algunos tenían, habían desaparecido, dejando una piel suave detrás de ellos, y las chicas llevaban sombras de ojos y lápiz de labios. Sus ropas también habían cambiado. Normalmente solían vestir las camisetas naranjas del campamento, junto a cazadoras de cuero, pantalones de camuflaje y botas militares. Pero ahora, los chicos vestían camisas de manga larga, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos, también negros. Las chicas vestían vestidos de distintos colores y calzaban sandalias.

Todos los de Ares se miraban horrorizados.

-¡Oh, maldita sea! -gritó uno de ellos-. ¡Parecemos críos de Afrodita!

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? -preguntó Drew, ofendida, al igual que sus hermanos y madre.

-Iros a cambiar -ordeno Ares a sus hijos-. Me gustaría vencer cuanto antes a Artemisa.

-¿Tan seguro estas? -preguntó la diosa, levantando una ceja.

Los de Ares no necesitaron más palabras. Rápidamente, todos se dirigieron a la cabaña cinco. Cuando salieron de la vista, el pabellón estalló en risas.

-¡Dioses! ¿Habéis visto sus caras?

-¿Y la de Clarisse? ¡Parecía que iba a matar a alguien!

Consiguieron calmar las risas a tiempo, ya que Clarisse, que volvía a usar su habitual indumentaria, aunque aún poseía el maquillaje en su rostro, se acercaba a ellos, pisando el suelo con furia.

Cuando todos los de Ares hubieron vuelto, se dirigieron a la arena, para ver la pelea entre el dios de la guerra y la diosa de la caza.

* * *

**Sadie**

Cuando había despertado esa mañana, me había imaginado que sería el típico día en el Nomo Vigésimo Primero. Ya sabes, dando clases de como aprender ha seguir la senda de los dioses (ninguna de esas clases sobre física o eso); molestar a Carter; preguntarle a Zia que tipo de daño cerebral tenía para querer estar con mi hermano; pasar un tiempo a solas con Walt; combatir alguna amenaza en Brooklyn... En fin, lo que hacía una típica adolescente maga como una servidora.

Pero no. Nos habían llevado hasta un campamento de verano, que estaba lleno de chicos que eran hijos de dioses. Pero no dioses egipcios, no. Eso sería aburrido. Los dioses eran griegos. Y ahora nos hallábamos todos yendo a un edificio circular con gradas a su alrededor. Como un campo de fútbol, solo que en vez de ser ovalado, era circular.

Carter me dijo que se llamaba anfiteatro.

No le hice caso, por supuesto.

Cuando llegamos al anfiteatro, todos nos sentamos juntos. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a los egipcios, claro esta. Los griegos se sentaron, algo alejado de nosotros. Estaba claro que no todos confiaban en nosotros. Y digo no todos, porque Percy Jackson, se sentó junto a Carter.

Los mire de reojo, ambos se cuchicheaban cosas. Una reacción algo rara para dos personas que se acababan de conocer. Pero inmediatamente, deje de prestarles atención. Ares, el dios de la guerra, y Artemisa, la diosa de la caza, entraron en la arena.

Mi primer pensamiento fue: "¡No es justo!"

Ares parecía un ex-luchador de boxeos profesional que se había unido a una pandilla de motoristas; mientras que Artemisa parecía una niña de doce años. Y si eso no era suficiente, Ares llevaba una espada enorme echa de bronce; mientras que Artemisa llevaba dos cuchillas echas de plata. Claramente había un poquito de desventaja allí.

Zeus se puso de pie.

-Las normas son las siguientes -anunció Zeus-. El combate acaba cuando uno de los dos este desarmado, ¿entendido?

-Sí, padre -respondió Artemisa. No pude evitar sentir algo al oírla hablar con tanta confianza.

-¿Desarmar? ¡Eso no es divertido! -protestó Ares, junto a sus hijos. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, al ver como el dios se encogía ante la mirada de su padre. Zeus abrió los brazos, como si fuera a abrazarnos a todos.

-¡Que comiencen los juegos! -gritó. Todos nos lo quedamos mirando. Carraspeó, sonrojado-.¡Que empiece el combate!

Ares dio el primer movimiento, y tuve que reprimir un grito. Se abalanzó sobre Artemisa con la espada en alto, y le lanzó un tajo. La diosa lo rechazó, pero retrocedió un par de pasos. Ares empezó a lanzarle golpes demoledores, y la diosa de la caza retrocedía, defendiéndose como podía. Me aferre al brazo de Walt. Quería intervenir, esa pelea no era justa.

-Artemisa se esta conteniendo -oí que decía Percy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le susurre-. Porqué a mí, me parece justo lo contrarió.

-He peleado contra Ares personalmente, y he visto como pelea Artemisa -respondió Percy-. Ambos se están conteniendo, pero Artemisa más que Ares.

Volví a mirar el combate. A mí no me parecía que se estuviesen conteniendo. Ares hizo un movimiento que apenas pude captar, pero hizo que Artemisa rodara por el suelo. Ares se acercó a ella y... entonces las cosas cambiaron.

Artemisa se puso de pie a una velocidad divina (lo único que vi fue un borrón plateado), y barrió los pies de Ares. El dios de la guerra cayó como a cámara lenta. En serio, fue raro. Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, Artemisa le dio una patada y lo alejó, haciéndole rodar por la arena. La diosa se abalanzó sobre el otro dios, y ambos empezaron a luchar de nuevo.

Ahora entendía por que Percy había dicho que ambos se estaban conteniendo. Movían sus armas a tal velocidad, que habría jurado que peleaban con tres espadas y seis cuchillos.

-Guau -fue lo único que dije. Anubis soltó una risotada-. Cállate, niño perro -le espeté, sonrojada.

Ambos dioses siguieron intercambiando golpes, hasta que Artemisa efectuó un movimiento que dejó a Ares en el suelo. No me preguntes cual era, ambos se movía muy rápido. El dios quiso levantarse, pero Artemisa se acercó a él, y le piso la mano que empuñaba la espada. Este la soltó, y Artemisa le dio una patada al arma, que se alejó varios metros.

El ajetreo que había allí se calmó, antes de que las cazadoras, y varios campistas, casi todas mujeres, estallarán en aplausos. Yo también me uní a ellos, soltando el brazo de Walt. Este suspiró, aliviado.

-Gracias a Ra -dijo mi novio-. Casi me quedo sin brazo.

-Exagerado -dije riendo. Zeus volvió a ponerse de pie. En serio, ha este hombre le encanta ser el centro de atención.

-¡Ganadora, Artemisa! -proclamó el dios. Creo que otros de los dominios de Zeus era la evidencia-. ¡Y ahora de vuelta al pabellón para seguir leyendo el libro de los egipcios!

* * *

**POV normal**

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas (habían echó aparecer una para los magos y para los dos tipos de dioses, otra distinta).

-¿Puedo leer yo? -pidió Holly.

-¡Nooooo! -gritó Travis.

-¡Hermanita, no te pases al lado oscuro! -exclamó Connor. Holly rió por las tonterías de sus hermanos. Cogió el libro, y sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión.

-¡Eh, este lo narra Sadie! gritó la hija de Hermes.

-¡Déjame leerlo a mí! -gritó Carter, al tiempo que Sadie decía:

-¡No!

Holly le echó un vistazo al otro capítulo.

-Te dejo el siguiente, que también lo narra Sadie-. Carter sonrió y Sadie soltó un gemido-. **Encerrada con mi gata.**

**[Dame el puñetero micro.]**

-Sadie -le regañó Ruby-. Discúlpate con tu hermano.

-Lo siento, Carter -dijo Sadie entre dientes.

-¿Has dicho algo? -preguntó Carter con sorna-. No te he oído.

-No te burles de tu hermana, Carter -ahora el regaño iba para el mayor de sus hijos. Este se sonrojo.

**Qué tal. Aquí Sadie. Mi hermano cuenta fatal las historias, lo siento. **

-Como si tú lo hicieses mejor -rebatió Carter-. Te saltas muchas cosas.

-Solo me saltó las cosas aburridas -replicó su hermana-. No soy como tú, que quieres describirlo todo.

**Pero tranquilo, que ahora me toca ****a mí.**

-¿Y eso es un consuelo? -bromeó Zia.

-Zia -dijo Sadie con una expresión de dolor en el rostro-. Que te metas con Carter, vale. Pero, ¿conmigo?

**A ver. La explosión. La Piedra de Rosetta reventada en mil millones de trocitos. Un coleguita maligno ****en llamas. Papá encerrado en un ataúd. Un francés que daba miedo y una chica árabe con cuchillo. ****Nosotros inconscientes. Vale.**

-Y en dos líneas ha resumido dos capítulos -dijo Holly, incrédula.

**Cuando me desperté, la policía corría por todas partes, como era de esperar. Me separaron de mi ****hermano. Eso no me importó mucho: en todo caso, es un pesado. **

-Vaya, gracias -dijo Carter, sarcástico. Sadie se sentó mal. Era cierto que antes habría estado encantada de permanecer lejos de su hermano. Pero tras todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ahora le resultaba imposible pasar un día sin ver su fea cara ni oír sus comentarios irritantes.

**Pero me pasé siglos y siglos ****encerrada en el despacho del conservador. Y sí, utilizaron nuestra cadena de bicicleta para atrancar la ****puerta, los muy cretinos.**

-No me lo puedo creer -jadeó Apolo, llevándose una mano al corazón.

**Yo estaba hecha polvo, claro. Acababa de dejarme inconsciente un lo-que-fuese en llamas. **

-El dios egipcio más alucinante del mundo -dijo Set.

-¡El dios más alucinante del mundo soy yo -protestó Apolo.

-Ha dicho "egipcio", imbécil -dijo Atenea.

**Había visto ****cómo empaquetaban a mi padre en un sarcófago y lo disparaban a través del suelo. **

-No es una gran sensación -dijo Julius. Osiris asintió.

-Definitivamente no lo es.

**Intenté contárselo ****todo a la policía, pero ¿crees que les importó lo más mínimo? No.**

-Lo que es un grave error -dijo Lou-. Ya que los niños pueden ver mejor a través de la Niebla que los adultos.

-Pero no creo que ellos usen la Niebla -le rebatió Jake Mason, hijo de Hefesto.

-¿Qué usáis vosotros para ocultar vuestro mundo a los mortales? -peguntó Annabeth.

-Usamos magia -respondió Sadie.

-Te dije que no usaban la Niebla -dijo Jake a Lou.

-En realidad la fuente principal de la Niebla es mi madre, Hécate -replicó Lou-. Por lo que no iba tan desencaminada.

**Lo peor de todo fue que no se me pasaba el frío.**

-¿Qué frío? -preguntó Ruby, preocupada por su hija.

** Era como si alguien me estuviese clavando agujas ****heladas en la nuca. **

-¿Eres tú? -le preguntó Osiris a Isis. Esta se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitaba llamar su atención de alguna manera -respondió su esposa.

-¿Y no pudiste haberle hablado? -preguntó Sadie.

-Si te hubiese hablado, seguramente te habría dado algo -se limitó a decir Isis.

**Había empezado a sentirlo cuando vi aquellas palabras de color azul brillante que ****papá había dibujado en la Piedra de Rosetta y «supe» lo que significaban. ¿Sería algún tipo de ****enfermedad familiar? ¿El conocimiento de cosas egipcias aburridas puede heredarse? **

-¡No es aburrido! -protestaron los dioses egipcios, junto a Julius, Carter y Zia. Sadie rodó los ojos, mirando a su hermano.

-Carter, todo lo que ha ti te gusta (exceptuando a Zia, por supuesto), es mortalmente aburrido -dijo Sadie.

**Con la suerte que ****tengo, seguro que sí.**  
**Mucho después de que el chicle se hubiese puesto rancio, una agente de policía me sacó por fin del ****despacho del conservador. No me hizo ninguna pregunta. Simplemente me metió en un coche patrulla y ****me llevó a casa. **

-Parece que no te culpan de nada -dijo Miranda.

-Tú espera y verás -dijo Sadie.

**Incluso entonces, no me dejaron que explicase a los abuelos lo que había pasado. La ****agente me obligó a meterme en mi habitación, y yo esperé y esperé.**  
**No me gusta esperar.**

-A mí tampoco -dijo Percy.

-Pero tú tienes THDA -replicó Nico.

-Tú también lo tienes, di Angelo -dijo Alyson.

-Todos tenéis THDA -dijo Hera con fastidio.

**Di vueltas por mi cuarto. No era ninguna maravilla: una simple buhardilla con ventana, una cama y un ****escritorio. No tenía mucho que hacer.**

-Seguro que se te ocurre algo -dijo Walt.

-Walt, eso ya ha pasado -dijo Anubis.

**Tarta me olisqueó las piernas, y la cola se le puso tan erizada como un pino de agua. Supongo que no le ****hace gracia el olor de los museos. **

-Más bien olí a dioses -replicó Bast.

**Maulló y desapareció bajo la cama.**

-Eso es compañerismo -ironizo Horus. La diosa gata se sonrojo.

**—Muchísimas gracias —murmuré.**

-Hasta Sadie esta de acuerdo conmigo -dijo Horus.

-Lo que tú digas -susurró Ra.

**Abrí la puerta, pero la agente estaba montando guardia en el pasillo.**

-¡Acosadora! -gritaron los Stoll.

-¿Queréis que os volvamos ha atar? -preguntó Katie, señalando a Lou y a ella.

**—El inspector hablará con usted dentro de un momento —me dijo—. Quédese dentro, por favor.**  
**Miré escalera abajo y por un instante vi al abuelo dando vueltas en la sala de estar, retorciéndose las ****manos, **

Ruby sabía que su padre debía estar realmente nervioso.

**mientras Carter hablaba con un inspector de policía en el sofá. No pude entender lo que decían.**

Algunos miraron al seguidor de Horus. Este se encogió de hombros.

-Solo le explicaba lo que paso en el museo -respondió Carter-. Por supuesto, no me creyeron.

**—¿Podría ir al servicio? —pedí a la simpática agente.**  
**—No.**

-Y ahí se fue toda la simpatía -dijo Zia.

**Me cerró la puerta en la cara. Como si fuese a organizar una explosión en el retrete. Por favor.**

-Eres capaz de eso y más -dijeron Carter, Zia, Walt y Anubis.

-Vaaaaaale -dijo Sadie, alargando la "a"-. No voy a preguntar como narices habéis dicho lo mismo los tres.

**Saqué mi iPod **

Los semidioses suspiraron.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Amos.

-No podemos usar tecnología -respondió Thalía.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Carter.

-Porqué usar tecnología es como lanzar una señal luminosa gigante que ponga: ¡SEMIDIÓS SABROSO AQUÍ! -respondió Percy.

-Si la lanzas tú, te aseguro que no irán a por ti, Prissy -se burló Clarisse.

**y recorrí la lista de reproducción. No me atrajo ninguna canción, así que lo lancé a la ****cama, disgustada. Cuando estoy demasiado trastornada para oír música, es algo muy triste. **

-Demasiado triste -dijo Will, ya que su padre era el dios de la música. Apolo hizo aparecer su lira en las manos, pero antes de que pudiese tocar, Artemisa le clavó una flecha en la pierna.

-Guarda eso inmediatamente, o la siguiente irá donde tú no brillas -le amenazó Apolo palideció ante la amenaza de su gemela, y guardo la lira.

**Me ****pregunté por qué los policías hablaban primero con Carter. No era justo.**

-Hablaron conmigo primero porqué soy negro -respondió Carter, sombríamente.

-¡Venga ya! -protestó Sadie-. ¡No creo que sea eso! -la chica vio la cara de su hermano, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto-. ¡No me lo puedo creer! -bramó, furiosa-. ¡Vivimos en el puto siglo XXI! ¡Eso no tendría que pasar!

-Por desgracia, la gente teme a los que son diferentes a ellos, ya sea en el físico como en el carácter -dijo Hestia-. Y por esa razón discriminan a los que son distintos.

El pabellón se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras que la diosa del hogar había dicho. Poco después, Holly volvió a leer.

**Jugueteé con el collar que me había regalado papá. Nunca había estado segura de lo que significaba el ****símbolo. **

-Ese es mi símbolo, un Lazo de Isis -explicó Isis.

-Ahora lo sé -replicó Sadie.

-Como no eres tú hermano... -dejo caer la diosa. Sadie sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Ya tenemos suficiente con un señor Wikipedia -dijo la seguidora de Isis, siendo fulminada por su hermano.

**El de Carter era claramente un ojo, pero el mío se parecía un poco a un ángel, o quizá a un ****robot alienígena asesino.**

-¡Es un lazo! -gruñó Isis, exasperada. Osiris le dio un beso.

**¿Por qué demonios me había preguntado papá si aún lo tenía? **

-Para la protección -respondió Julius.

-Ya lo sé, papá -sonrió Sadie.

**¡Pues claro que lo tenía! Era el único ****regalo que me había hecho jamás. Bueno, además de Tarta, pero, con la actitud que tenía esa gata, no ****estoy segura de que contase como regalo.**

-¡Eh! -se quejó Bast. Algunos, los que no habían adivinado que Tarta era Bast (Percy, Travis, Connor, etc.), la miraron confusos-. ¡Soy la diosa de los gatos!

**Al fin y al cabo, mi padre prácticamente me había abandonado a los seis años. **

Julius puso una expresión de dolor. Él jamás había querido separarse de su hija. Le hubiese encantado criar a Carter y Sadie juntos. Pero habría resultado demasiado peligroso... sobretodo para ellos.

-Papá -Sadie se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó-. Sé que no quisiste separ...

-Ya lo sé, cielo -dijo Julius, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

**El collar era lo único ****que me unía a él. En los días buenos, yo lo miraba y recordaba a mi padre con ternura. **

Los Kane sonrieron, recordando esos días en los que eran una simple familia normal... o tan normal como podría ser una familia de magos del Antiguo Egipto.

**En los días ****malos (que eran mucho más frecuentes), lo arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación, lo pisoteaba **

Isis fulminó con la mirada a Sadie. Este se encogió en su sitio, avergonzada.

-Lo siento -se disculpó la chica con la diosa.

-No me lo creo -susurró Carter a Zia y Walt-. Sadie Kane pidiendo disculpas.

**y ****maldecía a papá por haberse marchado, actos que encontraba bastante terapéuticos. **

-Por lo menos los abuelos se ahorraban dinero en el psicólogo -bromeó Carter.

-¡Espero que no me estés llamando loca, Carter! -exclamó Sadie, antes de girarse hacía Walt-. ¡Dile que no estoy loca, Walt!

Walt se alejó un poco de Sadie.

-No estás loca... -susurró el chico.

**Pero, al final, ****siempre volvía a ponérmelo.**

Julius le sonrió a su hija.

**En todo caso, mientras en el museo pasaban todas aquellas cosas raras, noté que el collar se calentaba ****más y más. **

Isis sonrió.

**De verdad que no me lo invento. **

-Te creo -dijeron todos.

-A Carter le paso lo mismo -dijo Zia.

**Estuve a punto de quitármelo, pero no pude evitar ****preguntarme si en realidad me estaría protegiendo de algún modo.**

_Lo estaba _pensó Sadie.

**«Arreglaré las cosas», había dicho papá, con esa mirada culpable que me dedica a menudo.**

Julius cerró los ojos. Sadie se parecía tanto a Ruby, que no podía evitar mirarla de esa forma. De alguna forma, es como si le pudiese pedir disculpas a su esposa sobre su muerte, y sobre no haber podido criar juntos a sus hijos.

**Bueno, fallo colosal, papá.**

-Sadie tiene razón, Julius -comentó Amos, bajando la cabeza-. Fue mi culpa. Tendría que haber insistido más.

-Tú no tiene la culpa, Amos -replicó Julius, agarrando a su hermano por el brazo.

-Si lo es -dijo Amos-. Yo soy el mayor. Tendría que haber evitado que cometieses esa locura.

**¿En qué narices había estado pensando mi padre? Yo quería creer que todo había sido una pesadilla: los ****jeroglíficos brillantes, el bastón convertido en serpiente, el ataúd. Esas cosas no pasan, y punto. **

-La aceptación es el primer paso para la victoria, chica -le espetó Ares. Estaba molesto por haber perdido-. Si te cierras en banda, serás una de las primeras en caer.

**Pero en ****el fondo sabía que todo era cierto. Yo no era capaz de soñar con nada tan aterrador como la cara de ese ****hombre en llamas cuando se volvió hacia nosotros. «Muy pronto, chico», había dicho a Carter, como si ****tuviera intención de ir a por nosotros.**

-Más bien iba a buscar a mi irritante sobrino -sonrió Set, perversamente.

-¿Yo irritante? Mira el que fue ha hablar -replicó Horus, rodando los ojos.

** Solo pensarlo ya hizo que me temblaran las manos. Además, no ****podía evitar tener dudas sobre la parada que habíamos hecho en la Aguja de Cleopatra, sobre la ****insistencia de papá en verla, como si estuviera reuniendo el valor, como si lo que hizo en el Museo ****Británico tuviera algo que ver con mi madre.**

-Estaba todo relacionado -dijo Neftis, mirando a su hermano Osiris.

-Sigo pensando que es precioso eso de que Julius siga amando a Ruby, incluso después de su muerte -declaró Afrodita.

**Paseé la mirada por la habitación, y mis ojos se posaron en el escritorio.**  
**«No —pensé—. No voy a hacerlo.»**

-Oh, no -gimió Sadie. No tenía ganas de que todos supieran como se rebozaba en su pasado.

Carter la miró con una extraña expresión en la cara. Una mezcla de curiosidad y de pesar, como si en el fondo supiese lo que su hermano iba ha hacer.

**Pero fui hasta allí y abrí el cajón. Aparté unas revistas viejas, mi alijo de chucherías, **

La mayoría se relamió los labios.

**unos deberes de ****mates que había olvidado entregar **

-Sadie -dijo Ruby en tono de regaño.

-Lo siento -se sonrojo la chica, evitando la mirada de los hijos de Atenea, que parecían dispuestos a asesinar a la menor de los Kane.

**y algunas fotos de mis amigas Liz y Emma posando conmigo, ****probándonos sombreros ridículos en el mercadillo de Camden.**

Sadie suspiró. Echaba mucho de menos a sus mejores amigas. Walt le estrechó la mano.

-Cuando esto acabe, si quieres un día vamos ha verlas -le susurró a su novia. Sadie sonrió, dándole un beso.

-Gracias -le susurró en el oído.

** Y allí, al fondo del todo, estaba la foto ****de mamá.**

Se oyó algún: "Oh" bajo.

**Los abuelos tienen un montón de fotografías. En el aparador del salón hay un santuario dedicado a ****Ruby con los dibujos infantiles de mamá, sus notas del instituto, la foto del día que se licenció en la ****universidad, sus joyas favoritas. Es bastante de locos. **

-Tampoco parece tan de locos -dijo Lacy-. Solo echan de menos a tu madre.

-No lo digo por eso, sino por que a veces me llaman por el nombre de mi madre -respondió Sadie-. Y además, la abuela se pasa hablando al santuario de mamá, como si ella estuviese allí.

-Eso si que da un poco de miedo -dijo Katie.

**Yo estaba decidida a no ser como ellos, a no vivir ****en el pasado. Al fin y al cabo, casi no recordaba a mamá, y nada iba a cambiar el hecho de que había ****muerto.**

-No esta bien olvidarse de los que han muerto -dijo Atenea.

-Pero ella solo ha dicho que no va a vivir en el pasado, no ha dicho que vaya a olvidarla -Atenea enrojeció ante las palabras de su rival.

-¡no he pedido tu opinión, Barba percebe -replicó Atenea. Poseidón enrojeció, pero se calló la boca al ver la mirada de su hermana. Nunca pensó que Hestia daría tanto miedo enfadada.

**Sin embargo, sí me quedé con una fotografía. Salíamos mamá y yo en nuestra casa de Los Ángeles, ****muy poco después de que yo naciera. **

Ruby i Julius sonrieron. Ambos se acordaban de esa fotografía.

**Ella estaba en la terraza, con el océano Pacífico a sus espaldas,**

Percy y su padre suspiraron con nostalgia.

**sosteniendo un bebé regordete y arrugado que más tarde crecería para convertirse en una servidora.**

-Señora Kane -dijo Walt, sonriendo perversamente junto a Zia, Anubis y Bast-. ¿Me podría dejar algunas fotografías de Sadie de pequeña?

-¡No! -protestó Sadie, al tiempo que su madre decía:

-¡Pues claro -respondió Ruby-. Y puedes llamarme Ruby si quieres, Walt-. Sé giró hacía Zia-. Y tú también, querida.

-Gracias, Ruby -respondió Zia con una sonrisa-. ¿Y también me podría dejar a mí algunas fotografías de Carter de pequeño?

Carter, que se había estado riendo, paro de golpe.

-¡No! -negó el chico.

-Carter -le regañó Ruby-. Cuando tú quieras, Zia.

-¡Mamá! -protestaron ambos.

-Acostumbraros -les dijo Percy-. Las madres siempre buscan avergonzarnos delante de nuestras parejas con fotografías de nosotros de pequeños.

-¡Oh, vamos, Percy! -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa-. Estabas muy mono con ese pijama de ositos, y ese oso de peluche.

Percy se sonrojo, y Thalía y Nico estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Por Zeus! -exclamó la hija de Zeus-. ¿Pijama de ositos?

-¿Oso de peluche? -preguntó Nico, riendo.

-¡Tienes que enseñárnosla! -dijeron ambos.

-¡Y a mí! -se oyó por todo el pabellón. Percy comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la mesa- Al final, Holly se compadeció de él, y volvió a leer.

** Yo ****no era gran cosa de bebé, pero mamá era preciosa, hasta vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una ****camiseta hecha polvo. Sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido y tenía ****una piel perfecta, lo cual me deprimía al compararla con la mía. La gente siempre dice que me parezco ****a ella, pero en realidad ni siquiera puedo librarme de la espinilla que me sale en la barbilla, así que ni ****de lejos parezco tan madura y hermosa.**

-Te puedo asegurar que lo eres -le susurró Walt.

**[Borra esa sonrisita, Carter.]**

Carter tenía esa sonrisa en la cara, pero Sadie le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, y Zia un zape en la cabeza.

**La foto me fascinaba porque en realidad apenas tenía recuerdos de cuando vivíamos todos juntos.**

Julius y Ruby se miraron, recodando aquellos tiempos que ahora se les antojaba de otra época. Carter y Sadie también tenían sus recuerdos, pero los de ella eran difusos y los de él vagos recuerdos.

** Pero ****lo que me había hecho quedármela era el símbolo que había en la camiseta de mamá.**

Ruby sonrió y miró el símbolo que llevaba en el cuello con cariño.

** Era uno de esos ****símbolos de la vida… un anj.**

Todos le echaron un vistazo al símbolo, una cruz con un nudo en la parte superior.

**Mi madre muerta llevando puesto el símbolo de la vida. No podía haber nada más triste en el mundo.**

-Ironías de la vida -susurró Will.

**Aun así, ella sonreía a la cámara con la expresión de quien conoce un secreto. Como si ella y mi padre ****estuviesen compartiendo alguna broma privada.**

Los padres de Carter y Sadie se miraron. Ambos habían sabido, desde el nacimiento de Sadie, y como habían visto que le recién nacida cogía con una de sus diminutas manos el dedo de su hermano mayor, que ambos estaban destinados a grandes cosas. Y vaya si habían acertado.

**Algo me dio golpecitos en el fondo del cerebro para llamarme la atención. Aquel hombre fornido de la ****gabardina que había discutido con papá en mi misma calle… había dicho algo sobre el Per Anj.**

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Annabeth.

-Ya lo sabrás -se limitó a responder Sadie.

**¿Lo de «anj» se referiría al símbolo de la vida? Y, en caso de ser así, ¿qué era un «per»? Supuse que no ****estarían hablando de peras ni de ninguna fruta.**

-Definitivamente no me estaba refiriendo a ninguna clase de fruta -dijo Amos, riendo.

**Tuve la inquietante sensación de que, si veía las palabras «Per Anj» escritas en jeroglíficos, conocería ****su significado.**

-Por supuesto -dijo Isis con arrogancia-. Si tenías mi ayuda.

-Ahora sé de donde ha sacado Horus su arrogancia -apuntó Anubis, negando con la cabeza.

**Dejé la fotografía de mamá. Cogí un lápiz y di la vuelta a un folio de mis deberes. Me pregunté qué ****sucedería si intentaba «dibujar» yo las palabras «Per Anj». ¿Se me ocurrirían los trazos correctos sin ****más?**

-Por supuesto que si -dijo Isis-. Cuentas con mi...

-Ayuda, ya lo sabemos, Isis -la interrumpió Neftis. Isis la miró mal, mientras que Set lo hacía con orgullo.

**En el mismo momento en que el lápiz tocó el papel, se abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio.**

-¿Qué? -exclamó Artemisa, indignada. Las cazadoras estaba igual-. ¿Quién se atreve a no respetar la privacidad de una doncella?

**—¿Señorita Kane?**  
**Me volví de golpe y solté el lápiz. Había un inspector de policía con la cara larga en la entrada de mi ****cuarto.**

-¡Y encima es un hombre! -la diosa de la caza estaba que echaba chispas... literalmente. Aventajas de ser hija del dios del rayo.

-¿Qué le pasa? -susurró Sadie a su hermano. Este se encogió de hombros.

-La mitología griega no sé me da tan bien como la egipcia -respondió Carter-. Pero creo recordar que Artemisa es una diosa virgen, y que aborrece la compañía de los hombres.

**—¿Qué estaba haciendo?**  
**—Mates —dije yo.**

-Eres rápida mintiendo -la elogió Hermes-. Al contrario que tu hermano...

-¡Gracias! -exclamó Sadie.

-¡Eh! -gritó Carter.

**El techo de mi buhardilla era bastante bajo, así que el inspector tuvo que agacharse para entrar. Llevaba ****un traje de color gris claro a juego con su pelo canoso y su cara pálida y desencajada.**

-No le debió de gustar mucho mis respuestas -dijo Carter con inocencia.

-No esta mal -dijo Hermes mirando a Carter con aprobación-. Un poco más y serás un perfecto criminal.

-¡No vas a enseñarle al chico a ser un criminal, Hermes! -le regañó Deméter.

-Papá -protestó el dios. Zeus suspiró.

-Ya has oído a tu tía, Hermes -dijo el rey de los dioses griego. La mandíbula de Hermes se desencajó.

**—Muy bien, Sadie. Soy el inspector general Williams. Vamos a charlar un momentito, ¿de acuerdo? ****Siéntese.**  
**No me senté, y él tampoco lo hizo, lo cual debió de mosquearle. **

-Bien, chica -dijo Artemisa, mirando a Sadie-. Oye, ¿no quieres unirte a la caza?

-¿Y eso que significaría? -preguntó Sadie.

-Es genial -dijo una de las cazadoras, de nombre Atlanta-. Recorrer el país, cazando monstruos. Inmortalidad parcial, eres inmortal, pero puedes morir en batalla._  
_

_No suena mal _pensó la seguidora de Isis.

-Prohibido el contacto con los hombres...

_¡Espera! ¿Prohibido el contacto con hombres? Pero eso significa... ¡prohibido el contacto con Walt y Anubis! _pensó Sadie, aterrada.

-Sería un gran honor unirme a la caza -dijo Sadie. Las cazadoras se alegraron, pero no els duro mucho-. Sin embargo, me parece que declinare la oferta.

Artemisa se quedó mirando a Sadie, y esta se vio de repente atravesada por cientos de flechas plateadas. Pero la diosa simplemente se giró hacía una de sus compañeras en el Consejo Olímpico.

-¡Afrodita! -protestó Artemisa.

-A mí no me mires -dijo la diosa del amor-. Sadie es egipcia y mis dominios están destinados a los griegos y a los rom...

-¡Afrodita! -exclamó Atenea, antes de que su tía abuela revelara la existencia de los romanos. Afrodita se sonrojo. Algunos no le dieron importancia, pero otros, como Annabeth o Percy, miraron a los dioses con suspicacia.

Nico, por su lado, se había puesto pálido. Hades miró a su hijo, extrañado. Así que como buen padre que era, violo la privacidad de su hijo, entrando en su mente. Imágenes del Campamento Júpiter desfilaron por su mente. El dios miró a su hijo, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Luego hablamos -le dijo con la mirada. Hades asintió.

**Es difícil dar la impresión de que uno ****está al mando cuando parece que tiene una joroba como la de Quasimodo.**

-Ya sabemos como quitar la autoridad a alguien, ¡con una joroba! -exclamaron los Stoll. Katie y Lou se miraron, ya exasperadas.

-¿Cambiamos de idiota? -propuso la hija de Hécate. Katie se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo -Así que lso Stoll se hallaron amordazados; Travis con cuerdas mágicas y Connor con enredaderas.

**—Cuéntemelo todo, por favor —pidió—, desde el momento en que vino aquí su padre a recogerla.**

-Técnicamente fue su hermano a buscarla, ya que su padre discutía con su hermano, el tío de ella, sobre un plan lunático -contó Apolo como si estuviese allí él también.

**—Ya se lo he contado a la agente en el museo.**  
**—Repítamelo, si no le importa.**  
**De modo que se lo conté todo. ¿Por qué no? Su ceja izquierda iba elevándose más y más a medida que ****le explicaba las partes raras, como lo de las letras brillantes y el bastón-serpiente.**

-Para él debe de ser increíble todo eso -comentó Malcolm.

**—Caramba, Sadie —dijo el inspector Williams—, menuda imaginación tiene usted.**  
**—Es la verdad, inspector. Y me parece que su ceja está intentando escapársele de la cabeza.**  
**El policía trató de mirarse sus propias cejas y después me miró a mí con cara de enfado.**

Hermes y Apolo le aplaudieron. Hefesto rodó los ojos, antes de darle un zape a los dos.

-Idiotas -murmuró el dios de la forja.

**—Por favor, Sadie. Estoy seguro de que esto le resulta muy difícil. Entiendo que quiera usted proteger ****la reputación de su padre. Pero ahora ya no está…**  
**—Porque ha desaparecido a través del suelo metido en un ataúd —insistí—. Le digo que no está ****muerto.**

-Yo le veo delante mío, así que hay posibilidades de que este vivo -comentó Dioniso, de pasada.

-Increíble -susurró Percy-. El Sr. D esta atento a la lectura.

-Muy gracioso, Peter Johnson.

**El inspector Williams separó las manos.**  
**—Sadie, lo siento mucho. Pero tenemos la obligación de averiguar por qué el señor Kane cometió ese ****acto de… bueno…**  
**—¿Acto de qué?**

-De terrorismo -susurró Sadie con ira, dándose cuenta de que si el inspector había insinuado eso, era por el tono de piel de su padre.

**Él carraspeó, incómodo.**  
**—Su padre ha destruido algunas piezas de un valor incalculable y, al parecer, ha muerto en el proceso. ****Nos gustaría mucho saber el motivo.**  
**Me quedé mirándolo.**  
**—¿Está diciendo que mi padre es un terrorista? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?**

-No -dijo Zia con pesar-. Solo es alguien con prejuicios.

**—Nos hemos puesto en contacto con algunos colegas de su padre. Según tengo entendido, su ****comportamiento se había vuelto imprevisible desde que murió la madre de usted. **

Julius bajó la cabeza. Era cierto que su comportamiento se había vuelto distinto desde la muerte de Ruby. Pero había sido a causa de la culpa.

**Se volvió retraído y ****se obsesionó con sus estudios. Pasaba más y más tiempo en Egipto…**

-Lo único que hacía era buscar como resucitar a Ruby -declaró Julius.

-¡Pues podrías habértelo ahorrado! -le espetó Ruby con enfado. Aunque su ira desapareció al ver la cara de su marido. Cogió esta entre sus manos, obligando a Julius levantar la vista-. Me siento honrada de que hallas dedicado tanto tiempo en mí. Pero hubiese preferido en que lo hubiese invertido en otras cosas, como en los niños... o en buscar otra mujer...

-Jamás -la interrumpió Julius-. Tú eres la única mujer en mi vida, y nadie te sustituirá

Ruby se quedó en silencio, antes de atraer hacía ella a Julius y besarle con pasión.

-Awwww -dijeron Afroditas y sus hijos.

**—¡Pero si es un puñetero egiptólogo! ¡Lo que tendría que estar haciendo es buscarlo en vez de perder ****el tiempo con preguntas idiotas!**

-Aunque lo hicieran, jamás lo encontrarían -declaró Amos.

-A menos que yo quisiese que lo hicieran -afirmó Set.

**—Sadie —dijo, y le noté en la voz que estaba conteniendo las ganas de estrangularme. Es raro, pero ****con los adultos me pasa mucho**

-Y también con los dioses, los jóvenes, los monstruos... -empezó a enumerar Carter.

-Ya nos hemos echó a la idea, Carter -le interrumpió Zia.

**—. En Egipto hay grupos extremistas que se oponen a que las piezas ****egipcias se guarden en museos extranjeros. **

-La mayoría de esos suelen ser magos. Y es por que varias de esas piezas tienen poderes mágicos ocultos -dijo Zia.

**Es posible que esa gente se pusiera en contacto con su ****padre. Quizá, en su estado, se convirtió en un blanco fácil para ellos. Si usted le hubiera oído ****mencionar algún nombre…**

-¿Solo viéndole dos días al año? -preguntó Sadie con ironía-. Lo dudo.

Julius bajó la mirada a la mesa.

**Pasé junto a él dando zancadas y fui a la ventana. Estaba tan furiosa que casi no podía pensar. **

-¿Pero tú piensas? -preguntó Carter, asombrado. Sadie gruñó, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

**Me ****negaba a creer que papá estuviera muerto. No, no y no. ¿Y lo de que era un terrorista? Venga ya, ****hombre. ¿Por qué eran tan bobos los adultos? **

-Todos nos hacemos esa pregunta -dijo Chris, inocentemente.

**Siempre te piden que les digas la verdad y, cuando lo ****haces, no se la creen. ¿Qué sentido tiene?**

-Es por culpa de la Niebla, o la magia -aclaró Hestia, al ver que Isis iba a protestar-. Los niños son más propensos ha ver ls cosas como son, pero a medida que vas creciendo, empiezas a creer que esas cosas son tu imaginación.

-Por esa razón, mandan a los mocosos aquí cuando tienen entre once y trece años, que es cuando empiezan a "madurar" -gruñó Dioniso-. Aunque hay casos, como el de Annie Bell...

-Es Annabeth -dijo la chica.

-Que vienen a los siete años -acabó el dios del vinos, sin hacerle caso.

**Miré fijamente la calle oscura. De pronto, el cosquilleo helado que había estado sintiendo se puso peor ****que nunca. Me fijé en el árbol muerto donde me había reunido con papá aquella tarde. Allí, bajo la luz ****tenue de una farola, vi cómo me miraba el coleguita fornido de la gabardina negra, las gafas redondas y ****el sombrero… el hombre al que papá había llamado Amos.**

-Amos, definitivamente eres un acosador -le culpó Set, riendo junto a varios inmaduros.

**Supongo que mi reacción normal habría sido pensar que corría peligro, con aquel hombre extraño que ****me miraba fijamente en plena noche. **

-Sin duda -dijeron todas las chicas del pabellón, menos Artemisa y sus cazadoras, las cuales habrían pensado que si se topaban con un hombre extraño, tendrían excusa para hacer una cacería.

**Sin embargo, Amos tenía una expresión preocupada. Y me ****parecía muy, muy familiar. **

-Será por que somos familia -se limitó a responder Amos.

**Me estaba volviendo loca no recordar por qué.**

-Porqué eras muy joven -le dijo Ruby, acariciando el cabello de su hija.

**Detrás de mí, el inspector volvió a carraspear.**  
**—Sadie, a usted no la culpa nadie del ataque en el museo. Somos conscientes de que la metieron en ****todo esto contra su voluntad.**

-¡Pero si encerró al conservador en su despacho! -protestó Percy.

**Me di la vuelta hacia el interior de la habitación.**  
**—¿Contra mi voluntad? ¡Pero si encerré al conservador en su despacho!**

-¡Eso mismo! -exclamó el hijo del dios del mar.

**La ceja del inspector empezó a levantarse de nuevo.**  
**—Sea como sea, posiblemente no comprendiera usted lo que pretendía hacer su padre. ¿Es posible que ****su hermano estuviese implicado?**

Todos rieron por lo bajo. Tras lo leído en los dos capítulos, habían llegado a la conclusión de que Carter no haría nada ilegal.

**Solté un bufido.**  
**—¿Carter? Venga, por favor…**  
**—De modo que también está decidida a protegerlo a él. ¿Lo considera un hermano auténtico, entonces?**

-¿Qué esta insinuando? -preguntó Ruby con ira-. ¡Claro que son hermanos?

**No me lo podía creer. Me entraron ganas de atizarle un buen bofetón.**

-¡Hazlo! -gritó Clarisse., junto a sus hermanos.

**—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Es porque no se parece a mí?**  
**Williams parpadeó.**  
**—Solo me refería…**  
**—Ya sé a qué se refería. ¡Pues claro que es mi hermano!**

-Puedo dar fe de ello -dijo Julius-. Yo ayude en su creación.

-¡Julius! -exclamó Ruby, sonrojada.

**El inspector Williams levantó las manos en gesto de disculpa, pero yo seguía echando humo. Por ****mucho que me chinchase Carter, **

-Gracias, hermanita -dijo Carter con sarcasmo.

-¡Si sabes que yo te quiero! -exclamó Sadie, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Carter puso cara de asco, antes de echarse a reír junto a su hermana.

**odiaba que la gente supusiera que no éramos parientes o que mirasen ****mal a mi padre cuando decía que los tres éramos familia… como si hubiésemos hecho algo malo. El ****idiota del doctor Martin en el museo. Ahora el inspector Williams. Pasaba lo mismo cada vez que nos ****juntábamos papá, Carter y yo. Cada puñetera vez.**

-Y ya estoy harta de eso -refunfuñó Sadie.

Hasta cuando llegaban nuevos iniciados, algunos de ellos se quedaban sorprendidos, aunque trataban de disimularlo. Otros no se habían sorprendido, como Walt.

**—Lo siento, Sadie —dijo el inspector—. Solo quiero asegurarme de distinguir a los inocentes de los ****culpables. **

-Y sabe hacerlo -dijo Anubis, defendiendo a su novia o a la novia de su anfitrión. Como fuese.

**Será más fácil para todo el mundo si coopera usted. Cualquier tipo de información. Algo que ****dijera su padre. Gente que pueda haber mencionado.**  
**—Amos —le solté, solo para ver cómo reaccionaba—. Se encontró con un hombre llamado Amos. **

-Gracias por señalarme, Sadie -dijo Amos con evidente sarcasmo. Sadie se sonrojo.

-En ese momento no recordaba que eras mi tío -se defendió Sadie.

**El policía suspiró.**  
**—Sadie, eso es imposible y usted debería saberlo. Hemos hablado por teléfono con Amos hace menos ****de una hora, y estaba en su casa de Nueva York.**  
**—¡No está en Nueva York! **

-Técnicamente si lo esta -señaló Nico a Amos.

-Nico -le advirtió Alyson.

**—me empeciné—. Está justo…**  
**Miré por la ventana y Amos había desaparecido. Puñeteramente típico.**

-Realmente típico -dijo Will, negando con la cabeza.

**—Imposible —dije.**  
**—Exacto —replicó el inspector.**  
**—¡Pero estaba ahí! —exclamé—. De todas formas, ¿quién es él? ¿Un colega de mi padre? **

-¡Hermano! -exclamó la mayoría del pabellón.

**¿Cómo ****sabía que tenía que llamarle?**

-Por el móvil de papá -respondió Carter-. Al parecer, antes de que Set se lo llevará, se le cayó al suelo y la policía lo encontró.

**—En serio, Sadie. Deje ya de actuar.**  
**—¿Actuar?**

-¿Actuar? -preguntaron algunos en el pabellón.

**El inspector me observó un momento y luego tensó la mandíbula, como si hubiese tomado una ****decisión.**  
**—Carter ya nos ha contado toda la verdad. **

Carter frunció el ceño, Lo que le había contado era exactamente lo que le había dicho Sadie... así, ¿qué planeaba hacer el inspector?

**No quería incomodarla a usted, pero ya lo sabemos todo ****gracias a él. Su hermano ha comprendido que ya no tiene sentido proteger a su padre. **

-¡Qué! -bramó Carter, furioso-. ¡Será hijo de pu...

-¡Carter! -exclamaron Ruby y Zia a la vez. Él no les hizo caso, y se giró ahcía Horus.

-Creo que tendremos que hacerle una visita -dijo el chico. Horus asintió, junto a Ares, Apolo y Hermes.

-¡No vais ha hacer nada! -ordenaron Ruby, Isis, Hera y Hestia.

-Jo -dijeron los cinco a la vez.

**Da lo mismo que ****nos ayude o no, y de todos modos no presentaremos cargos en su contra.**  
**—¡No debería contar mentiras a los niños! —chillé, esperando que se me oyera escalera abajo—. ****¡Carter no diría ni una palabra que perjudicase a papá, y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo!**

-Eso mismo -dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez.

-Cuando estos se ponen de acuerdo, me dan miedo -le susurró Walt a Zia.

**El inspector ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado. Se cruzó de brazos.**  
**—Lamento que se ponga usted así, Sadie. Me temo que es hora de ir abajo… a discutir las ****consecuencias con sus abuelos.**

-Fin del capítulo -anunció Holly. Carter cogió el libro, sonriendo perversamente.

-El siguiente se titula...

Pero no pudo seguir. Hubo un gran destello de luz y aparecieron cinco personas. Tres de ellas eran chicos, de unos quince años. Uno de ellos era rubio, de ojos azules eléctricos (como los de cierta cazadora que observaba al chico con conmoción) y una cicatriz en el labio superior. En uno de sus brazos se podía ver un tatuaje, una águila con las siglas SPQR, y once líneas, como si fuese un código de barras.

Otro de los chicos era bajo, y parecía que poseía rasgos élficos combinado con algunos latinos. Tenía el cabello moreno con rizos y entre sus manos tenía lo que parecía un par de piezas de engranaje.

El último de los chicos, era más grande que ellos. Poseía algunos rasgos asiáticos. Era musculoso, pero poseía cierto aire infantil y de inocencia en el rostro. Tenía el cabello negro cortado al estilo militar.

Las otras dos figuras eran chicas.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello chocolate cortado de manera desigual y con finas trenzas que le caían por el rostro. Sus ojos eran un autentico caleidoscopio, tan prontos eran verdes, como azules, como marrones, etc. Parecía de la misma edad que los chicos.

La última chica era de piel morena. Su cabello era moreno y sus ojos eran ambarinos. Ella parecía más joven que ellos, tal vez tendría unos trece o catorce años.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por una voz.

-¿Jason?

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**cuarto capítulo.**

**¡Y aquí están el resto de los chicos de la profecía! Ya os digo que el siguiente capítulo no habrá lectura. En él, veremos como reaccionan los recién llegados. También vendrán un par más de magos a la lectura, y algunas cosa más.**

**Respecto a las edades de algunos personajes. Rick nunca ha sido muy claro en el caso de la cronología de la serie o al menos para mí no lo es, XD. Vale, si queréis os podéis saltar esto, que no se porque lo hago, XD.**

**_El Ladrón del Rayo _fue publicado en Estados Unidos en 2005, así que doy a suponer que la primera búsqueda de Percy ocurrió ese mismo año, porque si. Hay Percy tenía doce años, ha punto de cumplir trece, así que Percy debió de nacer en 1992, al igual que Annabeth.**

**Jason, Piper, Leo y Frank son un año más joven, ya que en _La Marca de Atenea_, Jason cumple los dieciséis, y es el mismo año que Percy y Annabeth cumplen los diecisiete; y en _El Hijo de Neptuno_, Frank dice que recientemente antes de la llegada de Percy, ha cumplido los dieciséis. En cuanto a Piper y Leo, ambos parecen que van al mismo curso, junto a Jaso, o eso se da suponer en _El Héroe Perdido_. Así que los cuatro nacieron en 1993.**

**En _El Hijo de Neptuno_, Hazel recuerda su último cumpleaños antes de morir fue el 17 de diciembre de 1941, y que cumplió trece años, así que ella nació en 1928. Pero si la ponemos en la misma generación que los otros, podríamos decir que Hazel es dos años más joven que Jaso y el resto, así que podríamos decir que "nació" en 1995 (¡El mismo año que nací yo, XD!)**

**En cuanto a los hermanos Kane, Carter y Sadie... Carter tiene quince años y Sadie trece, así que Carter pudo nacer en 1993 y Sadie en 1995.**

**Bueno... si habéis leído esta ida de olla que acabó de tener ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Por último, Rick ha sacado otro libro que mezcla Percy Jackson y Crónicas de Kane, _The Staff of Separis, _en español sería _El báculo de Serapis. _Al igual que _El Hijo de Sobek__, _en el que Rick ajuntaba a Percy y Carter, en este ajunta a Annabeth y Sadie. Así que si queréis buscarla o algo así. A lo mejor tenéis más suerte que yo, que solo he encontrado una página que este traducida al español y no esta completo, XD.**

**Bueno...**

**GRACIAS POR PERDER MINUTOS DE VUESTRA VALIOSA VIDA EN LEER MI HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, aunque sea un poquito.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
